Breaking the Rules
by moonlightandmagnolias85
Summary: Enjolras and Eponine are known for the epic fights, but when they find themselves hiding in a closet after breaking into a professor's office, their bickering takes an unexpected turn.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! So, inspiration struck today. I wrote this just now and decided what the hell? Why wait?**

**It's rated M for a reason. Smut already in this first chapter.**

**Hope you enjoy, and please leave a review!**

* * *

It was only the beginning of the semester when trouble started; they'd barely been back at school for two weeks. Then again, ever since Eponine started hanging around the Amis, trouble had followed her.

Enjolras had to break her of her pick-pocketing habit immediately, considering if she was caught stealing from other students and staff she would surely be expelled from the university. Not to mention it was just morally wrong, and the thought appalled him.

Then she'd gotten thrown into jail for helping her father with some scheme, and they'd all had to bail her out at three o'clock in the morning. (And what an epic fight between the two of them that had been. Definitely one for the record books. Never mind the fact that the entire time they fought Enjolras wanted to throw her against the wall and bang her senseless.)

And then, of course, after she refused to help her father anymore after said epic fight, his thugs had beaten the shit out of her one night. Enjolras never told her just how they convinced her father and his cronies to stay away from her from then on, but lets just say the Amis were more than surprised at the amount of weapons stored in his father's safe. Even Thenardier seemed to be scared of an angry Enjolras holding a gun to his head.

Enjolras should be used to trouble by now, considering it had been more than a year since she first came into their lives. But, when you lived for twenty-one years in relative calm, a hurricane like Eponine took more than a year to grow accustomed to.

Enjolras jumped as Eponine threw her books down in the chair next to him, but barely gave her a second glance. He didn't need the distraction tonight, and certainly didn't need the ridiculous sex dreams that seeing her had brought on lately.

"Whoa, Ep...you alright there?" Joly asked kindly.

"No, I'm not alright. These assholes haven't given me my scholarship money yet and I can't pay my fucking rent without it. I don't know what to do."

Enjolras did look up at this, his brow furrowed. "Why haven't they given you your money?" He bit his lip, resisting tell her to also watch her language.

"They haven't said why, only that it's 'delayed,' whatever that means. I'm screwed without it."

Enjolras felt for her; even if she annoyed the shit out of him and made him angrier than all of his other friends combined sometimes, Eponine was an exceptional student and one of the hardest working people Enjolras had ever met. He respected her for that.

"I'm sure they'll get it to you soon, Eponine," Marius remarked. "I wouldn't worry about it too much."

Eponine nodded, but still looked distracted.

"Listen, Ep, do you need help? I can loan you your share of the rent for this month if you need me to," Courfeyrac offered.

Eponine sighed and ran a hand through her hair. If there was one thing they had all learned about Eponine Thenardier in the last year it was that she didn't accept handouts. So this meant she had to be desperate.

"Actually...yeah, Courf, I would appreciate it. I swear I'll pay you back as soon as this school gets it's act together." Her voice was smaller than normal, Enjolras noticed. He could tell it pained her having to accept someone else's help, though he couldn't understand why. Everyone needed help sometimes, and this was out of her control.

"No problem, Ep." Courfeyrac immediately grabbed his wallet and signed a check, handing it over to her. "I left it blank because I fully expect you _not _to take advantage of me."

Eponine cracked a smile at this and put it in her purse, giving Enjolras a glance when she realized he was still watching her.

"Listen, Eponine, if you need anymore help, don't hesitate to ask any of us," Enjolras said sincerely. "It's just a matter of time until your scholarship comes through, so we would all just think of it as a loan. Right?" The other guys nodded solemnly.

Eponine considered him for a moment, chewing on her bottom lip, then nodded brusquely. And that was the end of the conversation.

* * *

Until two weeks later, anyway, when Enjolras and Grantaire found Eponine fuming inside the financial aid office, demanding to talk to the Dean of Students about how guaranteed scholarship money can just suddenly up and walk away. She was so angry she looked near tears.

They knew better than to interrupt her ranting and raving, however, and waited for her outside the door.

"This doesn't sound good," Grantaire said quietly to him. "It sounds like she's not getting the money at all."

"I don't know how that's possible. They can't give someone a scholarship and then revoke it without the recipient having done something to lose it. And unless she's lying to us, she hasn't."

"She could be lying," Grantaire pointed out with a grin. "It's Eponine we're taking about here."

Enjolras shrugged and said calmly, "I prefer to give her the benefit of the doubt."

Just then, Eponine came out of the office, her face beet red and fingertips practically shooting sparks. She was so preoccupied she almost ran right into both of them.

"Jesus, guys, what the hell?"

Grantaire held up his hands in mock surrender. "I'm sorry! Don't shoot!"

"I'm not in the mood for this, asshat," Eponine muttered, and attempted to push past them.

Enjolras gently grabbed her elbow and Eponine whirled around, an instinctual response ingrained in her after years of being shoved around. She roughly shrugged him off, twisting her own arm in the process. "Don't touch me, Enjolras!"

"Eponine, stop it! We heard what you were saying. Tell us what happened," Enjolras attempted to say in a soothing voice. He held his hands up like Grantaire to let her know he wasn't going to try to touch her again.

Eponine heaved a sigh and seemed to deflate, turning to lean against the wall. "What happened is my scholarship money is gone. They're talking in circles – saying someone mismanaged their finances, or maybe moved the money to another account by accident, but...either way, it doesn't matter because it's not there. And without it, I can't stay here." By the end, Eponine actually looked on the verge of tears again and Grantaire's eyes were wide.

Enjolras leaned against the wall next to her, his mind already turning. "This doesn't sound right to me."

Eponine glanced at him and said accusingly, "Some fucking sympathy would be nice, Enj."

Enjolras rolled his eyes. "Do you want sympathy or do you want me to try and fix this?"

"You can't fix it. You're not all powerful, Enjolras. You can't fix everything. And I didn't ask you to fix it for me."

"I know that, Eponine," Enjolras said impatiently. "But maybe there's something else going on. It sounds kind of fishy, that amount of money just disappearing."

Combeferre worked in the financial aid office. And he was a computer genius...

Enjolras looked at Grantaire and raised his eyebrows. "Think Combeferre could find something out?"

"I don't want to get 'Ferre involved," Eponine hissed. "He shouldn't be snooping around or he'll get in trouble. And he needs his job as much as I need my scholarship."

Enjolras was about to answer when Grantaire shook his head and pulled Eponine forward, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Ah, but 'Ponine, you're one of us now. And we take care of each other."

And just like that, Grantaire diffused what would have surely turned into an another epic screaming match between them. Truthfully, Enjolras was a little disappointed. He rather enjoyed fighting with Eponine.

* * *

Only a week later, Combeferre turned up with some very interesting news. As smart as he was, Enjolras couldn't really follow how he had traced the money around to different locations, first within different school accounts, and then to a small bank a couple of towns over.

"Now, here's where it gets interesting," Combeferre said, leaning forward. Everyone else unconsciously leaned closer, too, as he lowered his voice. "Not a single person that teaches or works at this university uses this bank. It's in the middle of nowhere, seriously, just a little bank in this one-horse town with one stoplight. Except for this guy." Combeferre pulled out a file and handed it to Eponine.

"Glenn Claiborne? What does he teach?"

"He's a history professor," Enjolras supplied, a bit surprised to hear the name. "And you were able to trace the money to him, 'Ferre?"

"Not exactly. The money is at this bank. But his name isn't on the account; however, he does have separate checking and savings accounts there. It's the only connection I've found between someone here at the university and the missing money."

Eponine passed the file to Enjolras when he held out his hand for it, and Bossuet and Joly leaned over to read it with him.

"This guy is a total goon," Bossuet said. "I had him last semester. He totally sucked."

"If he did it," Eponine interrupted, "I mean, if he took the money...how do we prove it? If you haven't found something already, do you think you can?"

"I don't know," Combeferre admitted. "Honestly, I've done everything I know how to do. I can keep trying, absolutely, but I can't make any promises."

Marius frowned from across the table and said contemplatively, "And you realize we can't even tell them where the money is? Because then it would just incriminate us."

Cosette, Marius' girlfriend and Eponine's roommate said in her most irate tone (which meant she still sounded like a kitten), "But Eponine needs that money! That's not right, if we know exactly where it is and can't get it for her."

"We have to find more proof," Enjolras said firmly. "We have to find something definitive and find a way to give it to the university anonymously. That's the only way to keep ourselves in the clear and hopefully get the money back."

"I could break into his office," Eponine said seriously, and Marius almost spit his drink out, looking shocked at the prospect.

"Eponine!" Cosette exclaimed. "You can't do that! What if you're caught? You'd get kicked out of the university no matter what you found in there!"

"Oh ye of little faith," Eponine smirked. "I don't get caught."

Enjolras raised an eyebrow and contemplated her for a minute. "What do you think you could find there?"

"I don't know...maybe he has a bank statement or some paper trail that links him to this account where the money is. It's worth it to look, isn't it?"

Enjolras looked back down at the file for a minute, then cleared his throat. "Well. Combeferre, you're going to keep digging, too, right?"

"Yeah, absolutely."

Enjolras turned back to Eponine and leaned forward. "I'll make you a deal, Eponine."

"Oh? And what deal is that, Enj?"

"If Combeferre hasn't found anything else in a week, I'll break into Claiborne's office _with _you."

Eponine laughed uproariously, throwing her head back in ecstasy and letting Enjolras know exactly what she thought about his offer to break the rules for her. She always accused him of being all talk and no action, after all. When she was finished with her hysterics, Eponine reached over to shake his hand. "Okay, Pretty Boy. You have a deal."

* * *

"Hurry up," Enjolras hissed. "I hear someone coming."

Eponine simply shot him a quick glare, her nimble fingers twisting the lock-pick in her hand this way and that. "I'm doing it as fast as I can."

Never in his life did Enjolras imagine that he would be breaking into a professor's office, especially with a girl who knew exactly what she was doing and didn't seem fazed by breaking and entering in the slightest. (Fuck, he actually found it kind of hot. He was past the point of kidding himself anymore.) But here they were, Eponine calm and collected and Enjolras sweating bullets as they stood in the hallway. Combeferre hadn't been able to find anything else about the money or Professor Claiborne, so true to his word, Enjolras agreed to accompany Eponine to break into his office. The rest of the Amis were waiting anxiously for them at the Musain, their favorite coffee shop, and had strict instructions to go to the jail and bail them out if they weren't back by ten o'clock that evening.

Finally, Enjolras heard the lock slide out of place and Eponine grinned at him triumphantly, quickly opening the door and slipping inside the office.

"Okay," Enjolras said, immediately taking charge once they were out of the hallway (and remembering to lock the door again behind them), "So we're looking for anything out of the ordinary in the way of bank statements or transfers. Or anything that has the name of your scholarship on it."

"Yeah," Eponine said distractedly, already riffling carefully through the man's desk drawers and barely making a sound. She was skilled, Enjolras had to admit.

Enjolras joined her, opening drawers on the other side of the desk and quickly moving aside loose papers and pens. Apparently, Professor Claiborne wasn't very organized.

"What are you _doing?" _Eponine gasped, swatting his hands away from the desk. "You can't do it like that, you idiot!"

"Like what?"

"All messy! You have to careful, put everything back the way it was. Or else he'll know someone's been in here. Come on, Enjolras, you're not a dumbass. I know you've never done this breaking and entering thing before, but Jesus."

Enjolras felt the tips of his ears turning red. "Sorry. I'm not a hardened criminal like some people around here."

Eponine glared at him again and heaved a sigh, but soon turned back to her own drawers. They went through the desk in silence for a few more minutes, until Eponine thrust a paper under Enjolras' nose.

"Is that what I think it is?"

Enjolras took the paper and glanced at it. It was a deposit receipt for the bank account Combeferre had turned up, for the exact amount of money Eponine had been informed her scholarship was mysteriously short on. The date on the receipt lined up, too.

Enjolras got up and quickly crossed the room to the copy machine, running the paper through. He folded the copy of the receipt and slipped it into his pocket, giving the original back to Eponine to put back in the drawer.

"It's a good start," Enjolras said, but froze at the sound of a familiar voice in the hallway.

"Oh, shit," Eponine muttered, quickly closing the desk drawer and standing. She looked around frantically and flew to the window, but Enjolras, actually keeping his head for once, grabbed her elbow and shook his head.

"We'll never make it," he whispered. "Just get in the closet."

Eponine frowned, but followed him across the room to the coat closet. She slipped inside as he held the door open, and he wedged himself in against her, both of them barely fitting into what was clearly the tiniest closet known to man. She reached around him to pull the door closed just as Professor Claiborne finished his conversation in the hallway and entered his office.

Eponine froze, her arms still around his waist and her hand on the doorknob. She was pressed flush against him and Enjolras groaned inwardly. This was not a good position to be in with _her._

"Can you back up at all?" he whispered quietly.

"No. I'm against the wall," she whispered back. "I'm sorry being so close to me is so incredibly repulsive for you."

"It's _not_," Enjolras insisted. It was actually quite the opposite, and unless he could control his body, she was going to know that in about thirty seconds. Enjolras closed his eyes and titled his head back, trying to ignore her breath against his collarbone. He reached out to steady himself against the back of the closet, his arms boxing her in on either side.

Music began to play quite loudly from inside the office, a sure sign that Professor Claiborne wasn't going anywhere anytime soon, and solidly convincing Enjolras that this was absolutely the worst idea of his life. He closed his eyes and began to think about all of the unattractive things her could call to mind, desperately trying to ignore Eponine's hands at his waist and her head against his chest.

She suddenly shifted, however, and before Enjolras knew it, one of his legs was securely wedged between her thighs. And he was hard. Very, very hard, and now pressing against her with absolutely no hope of hiding it. He let out a strangled sound of exasperation and felt Eponine grin against his neck as she felt him, her hands suddenly tangled in his shirt.

"Well, hello there," she whispered, laughter evident in her voice. "Maybe you're not so repulsed by me after all. Does all of our bickering actually turn you on, Enjolras?"

"Eponine, I swear to God..."

"What?" Her lips were now against his ear, and she was clearly enjoying this. "Do you want me to do something about it? I could help, you know..." He knew she was just teasing him, back in her element and reveling in the power she now knew she had over him.

"I want you to _shut up_," he whispered as forcefully as he could, and grabbed her waist, holding her as far away from him as he could, which only resulted in an inch or so more of space.

"You're absolutely infuriating," Eponine snapped, but kept her mouth closed for the next several minutes as the music continued to play. It seemed she couldn't resist torturing him for very long, however, because she soon wiggled her hips against his and moved her arms to circle his neck. He almost couldn't believe it – she usually stayed as far away from him as she could, recoiling every time their legs or hands brushed under a table.

"Eponine, you need to stop," Enjolras whispered, pleading this time. He literally couldn't stop himself from pushing against her, however, grabbing her hips and grinding into her.

"I don't want to." Her voice was breathy, and the teasing tone was completely absent now, throwing him for a loop.

Enjolras swallowed, wondering if the world had actually completely gone mad. How did they go from bickering about breaking and entering to basically dry humping each other in a closet?

"Just admit it, Enjolras...all the fighting we do? You like it," Eponine purred seductively against his neck. There was really only two possible scenarios going on here: either she was having the time of her life messing with him and would use this as blackmail every day for the rest of their lives, or she meant it.

"We can't do this right now, not with him out there..." Enjolras protested weakly.

Eponine smiled and began to boldly nibble at his Adam's apple. "Well, it's a good thing I heard him leave a few minutes ago then."

Enjolras stopped and listened, realizing the music was now off. He'd been too preoccupied to notice. His hand immediately reached for the doorknob, but Eponine stopped him with a forceful grind of her hips against his and a growl from the back of her throat. She grabbed his hand and brought it between them. Enjolras was too shocked at her forwardness to protest.

"Please, Enj..." She actually sounded a little bit nervous now, as her fingers gripped his wrist.

"How do I know you're not fucking with me?" Enjolras asked, his other hand reaching up to grasp her hair. He gently titled her head back so she would look at him; even though it was dark in the closet, he could still see her eyes shining up at him. She bit her lip and guided his other hand lower until it was between her thighs.

"Does it _feel_ like I'm fucking with you?"

Enjolras let out a breathy moan as he cupped her sex. She was hot and wet, obviously as turned on as he was. His eyes moved back to hers to see her still gazing at him. The expression on her face was one he'd never seen before, and unless he was mistaken, he thought she looked a little scared, maybe even of rejection.

"You're..." he couldn't finish the thought. His mind was too foggy, and his hand was already beginning to rub Eponine through her panties, even though he could swear he didn't mean to.

"It doesn't have to mean anything," Eponine said hungrily. "We can still be...whatever we are...just..."

"Okay." He found himself agreeing, pushing aside Eponine's underwear to slip a finger inside of her.

Eponine gasped and held tightly to his shoulders, squeezing her eyes shut. She clearly hadn't expected him to take charge without a bit more coaxing on her part. Enjolras was the first to admit he wasn't very good at this. He didn't have a whole lot of experience aside from sleeping with his high school girlfriend and two other girls his freshman year, and he hadn't exactly tried very hard to make them feel good, he had to admit. But the look on Eponine's face as his fingers clumsily tried to please her was captivating, and the soft, almost purring sounds from the back of her throat were incredible. She suddenly gasped and grabbed his wrist.

"Oh...oh, there...do that again," she pleaded, and Enjolras wrinkled his brow. He wasn't sure what he'd done.

Eponine let out a frustrated sigh and took his wrist, moving his fingers inside of her and shifting her legs open wider. She bit her lip and when his fingers found the spot again she moaned, tilting her head back. "That's...that's where you want to be," she informed him matter-of-factly.

"Oh." Enjolras grew a little more bold now, feeling the little nub with his fingers. She was soon squirming around him and making the most incredible noises he'd ever heard. His other hand was also starting to stray dangerously close to his own throbbing cock. He was so hard it hurt.

When Eponine began whispering his name, burying her face into his shirt, something inside of him snapped. He couldn't take it anymore.

In one swift motion, he pulled his fingers out of Eponine's wet folds, ignoring her sound of protest, and picked her up, slamming her body against the back of the closet. He ground his hips into hers and attacked her neck, sucking roughly under her ear at her pulse point.

Eponine wrapped her legs around his waist, her hips locked against his as he slammed into her. "Oh, fuck," she gasped.

Enjolras didn't say anything, but moved his lips lower, down her chest to her breasts. He didn't even care that her shirt was in the way, and he bit and sucked at them through the fabric. This was, by far, the most intense sex-but-not-sex he'd ever had, and he was a little embarrassed to find himself almost ready to come in only a few minutes, his hips bucking faster against hers.

"Enjolras, I'm...oh..." Eponine's legs began to tremble around him a little and Enjolras slammed into her harder, his heart pounding against his chest. She moaned his name as she came and Enjolras only lasted for a few more thrusts after her, creating an absolute mess in his pants. He leaned down and rested his forehead against the curve of Eponine's neck and shoulder, his chest heaving.

Eponine tangled her hands in his hair and kissed the top of his head. They stayed frozen for a few minutes, both trying to regain control of their breathing and calm down, and finally, Enjolras gently lowered Eponine back to the floor. He pushed her hair back from her face and smiled a little awkwardly, suddenly realizing that through that whole thing, they had never kissed. Not on the lips, anyway. And now he didn't know if he should kiss her or not, so he just didn't.

"Are you alright? To leave?" he asked quietly.

Eponine nodded and reached around him to open the closet door. She slipped past him without a sound and, noticing a mirror on the other side of the room, quickly ran her fingers through her hair as she gazed at her reflection. Her face was flushed and her long hair tangled, a light sheen of sweat covering her forehead and chest.

Enjolras watched her, thinking she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, and winced when he saw a bright red hickey appearing from where he'd attacked her neck. She would only be able to hide it with a scarf. Enjolras finally snapped out of his contemplation and attempted to fix his own mussed appearance. It was painfully obvious just by looking at the two of them that something had happened, and Enjolras only hoped they didn't run into any of their friends before they both got a chance to get home and take a shower.

"Are you ready?" Eponine asked finally, crossing the office to the door.

"Yeah, let's go."

Eponine listened at the door for a minute, trying to tell if anyone was in the hallway. When she was satisfied all was clear, she cautiously opened the door and peeked out. She gestured for him to follow, and soon they were both walking down the hallway as if nothing had happened...neither the breaking and entering or the dry sex they'd just had in a closet.

When they reached the doors that led to the Quad, Eponine gave him a small smile. "I'll see you at the Musain in an hour?"

He nodded, but she was gone before Enjolras could reply, leaving him wondering what the hell to expect the next time he saw her.

* * *

**Review, review, review! Whatcha think? Yay!**


	2. Chapter 2

Eponine rushed home as fast as she could, anxious to shower before heading over to the Musain. Enjolras was all over her (not that she minded exactly), but she knew if she showed up there like _this, _it would take the boys about .5 seconds to figure out exactly what had happened between them. As it was, she wasn't sure they could hide it anyway. She was a pretty good actress, though, and he was as stone-faced as they came, so maybe they did have a chance.

Even more worrisome, though...how in the hell was he going to treat her now? My God, she had practically forced herself on him. She was known for being bold in everything she did, but with Enjolras? _Sexually? _Only completely oblivious bimbos who were under the impression they were irresistible were ever forward in any way with the man, and usually, all it took to shut them down was one really sharp glare from those gorgeous blue eyes of his. Eponine could think of at least seven girls she had actually _seen _scurry away from him looking like they'd been burned in the last year. She was surprised he hadn't had a heart attack right there in the closet when she'd wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her hips against his, the blushing little virgin. (Well, probably not _virgin, _but certainly not very experienced.)

Although he seemed like a quick learner, if she was honest. And God, the things she would love to teach him...but she had to stop thinking like that, or else this shower would be for an entirely different reason.

Eponine showered quickly and forced all thoughts of Enjolras out of her mind, letting the hot water run over her tense muscles a little too long. She changed into fresh clothes, throwing the ones from earlier into the dirty laundry. On her way back out the door, she was surprised to feel nervous butterflies settle in her stomach at the thought of seeing Enjolras in just a few minutes, and the walk to the Musain felt like it took an hour instead of ten minutes. She was already late because of the time she'd taken in the shower, too. Shit.

When the Musain was within sight, her nerves increased tenfold, but Eponine quickly found her poker-face. She took a deep breath and steeled herself before pushing the door open. It would do no good to appear nervous in any way.

Enjolras was already there, seated amongst the others, and telling them about what they had found in Clairborne's office, obviously leaving a significant chunk out. She slipped over to the group soundlessly and sat down next to Enjolras, which was the only open seat in the room. Of course.

"Hey guys," she said, surprised to hear her voice sounded completely normal.

"Hey, Ep; looks like being a criminal finally paid off for you," Courfeyrac grinned and passed the copy of Claiborne's receipt to Joly.

"Yeah, but will it be enough? It's hardly very incriminating. His name isn't even on it," Eponine pointed out. "And we can't admit we broke into his office, went through his desk, and stole it."

"It's more than we had before," Enjolras said quietly, and looked at her evenly, almost with a challenge in his eyes.

"Well maybe we should go back to try and find more," Eponine retorted, her nerves gone with the reappearance of their familiar bickering. "Who knows, we might even have to hide in the _closet_ again."

Eponine silently congratulated herself as Enjolras slowly turned red, their eyes locked together. Her lips turned up in a slow grin as he opened and closed his mouth, apparently at a loss for words for once.

Yep, she still had it.

* * *

Over the next week, they made absolutely no progress in linking Claiborne to the money and Eponine was growing desperate, even though she tried not to show it in front of her friends. She had a feeling they could see right through her, however – through the dark circles under her eyes and more unkempt than usual appearance. Rent was due again in a week and she still hadn't been able to pay Courfeyrac back. She'd even gotten a thirty hour a week waitressing job (which she wasn't supposed to do with her scholarship) just to try and pay for some of her expenses. And it still wasn't going to be enough to keep her in school.

So, early on Monday morning, before her first class, Eponine was determined to perform a sit-in in the financial aid office and demand her freaking money one way or another. It was that or drop-out and become a manager at McDonald's, and after all of her hard work, she couldn't even bear the thought. Eponine didn't expect to find Enjolras already there, however, talking animatedly to a university employee, and the sight stopped her in her tracks. He looked calm, but icy and powerful at the same time. His presence absolutely filled the office. Everyone was listening to him, and one student worker even had a telephone suspended halfway between her ear and the phone cradle, her eyes wide and impressed as she stared at Enjolras.

"Look, my friend works her ass off every single day," Enjolras said firmly to the middle-aged lady behind the counter. "She's doing everything she can to stay here in school, to get good grades, to keep her scholarship. I tutored her practically every day last semester even though she didn't even really need it. She's just that driven. And now you guys just lose the money that keeps her here? That's absolute negligence."

"Sir, I understand you're upset and I commend you for trying to help your friend. But I can assure you that we are doing everything we can to try and locate the money and hand it over to Ms. Thenardier. Until then, however, our hands are tied. All of our other scholarships have already been paid out and we have nothing left to give."

"With all due respect, that's not _good_ enough," Enjolras fumed. "If this happened to you, I can guarantee you wouldn't sit idly by and be okay with it. And I'm done watching a friend suffer. If she doesn't get a definitive answer, or her scholarship money, within the week, I want you to know that I _will _call every news station and newspaper in this city and demand that they run this story. And if that doesn't work, I'll post about it on every social media site in existence, because this girl deserves the scholarship she's worked so hard for, even if the money has to come out of your precious _landscaping _budget. And you can absolutely relay those words verbatim to the Dean or anyone else in charge at this university. Are we clear?"

Eponine's mouth fell open listening to him. She was all at once enraptured by his commanding tone, turned on at the fact that he was fighting for her, and _enraged_ that he was fighting for her, creating quite a dilemma. She didn't know what to focus on first, but since anger was the emotion she was most familiar with, especially when it came to Enjolras, that's what she immediately latched onto.

"Yes, Mr. Enjolras, we are clear," the woman said through thin lips. It was obvious she was a little intimidated by him.

"Good. You can expect me back here every afternoon at three o'clock, to check on your progress. This debacle has gone on long enough."

Without waiting for an answer, Enjolras turned with a bit of a flourish, in Eponine's opinion, and began striding towards the door where where she stood, dumbfounded at the scene she'd just witnessed.

He stopped in his tracks when he saw her and had the sense to immediately look a little sheepish. Eponine reached out robotically and grabbed his arm, pulling him along behind her through the doorway and down the almost deserted hallway of the Student Services building. Enjolras didn't say anything as they careened around a corner, but finally pulled back against Eponine's momentum to get her to stop walking.

"Where are we going?" he asked calmly.

"Somewhere where I can fucking murder you with no witnesses."

"Why the hell are you mad at me?" he asked, sounding truly bewildered. "I was trying to help you back there!"

"Did I ask you to do that?!" Eponine whirled around to face him, smacking his chest soundly with her fist. "NO. I didn't."

Enjolras's eyes widened and he threw up his hands in exasperation. "How can you be so mad at someone trying to help you?! Do you actually want to have to quit school?!"

"How dare you even ask that?" Eponine's eyes narrowed and she advanced a step towards him, a little impressed when he stood his ground and continued to stare her down. "You know how much being here means to me!"

"Well it's starting to seem like you're looking for an out or something since you're letting these assholes walk all over you, Eponine. At least my strategy will work. This will get them to _do _something."

"I can take care of myself, Enjolras. I always have and I always will. And I certainly don't appreciate you trying to fucking rescue me like I'm some damsel in distress. I don't need your help!"

"You are so fucking stubborn. I can't win with you! Even when I'm trying to do something nice for you, we fight about it." Enjolras' tone grew even colder as he spoke, if it was possible.

"Look, just because I practically let you fuck me last week doesn't mean you get to stick your nose in my business..." Eponine growled, but was interrupted by Enjolras' hands suddenly gripping her upper arms.

He looked furious, more furious than she had ever seen him before, his eyes boring holes into her. If he was capable of breathing fire, he would have been doing it. Eponine was suddenly a little afraid and must have looked it, for Enjolras immediately released her and took a step back, running a hand through his hair and taking a deep breath. "That was low, Eponine."

They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity before Eponine finally heaved a sigh and closed her eyes, counting slowly to ten in her mind.

"You're right. I'm sorry. Maybe I overreacted..." she said. The words tasted like dust coming from her mouth. She hated apologizing.

"Look, if you really don't want my help, just say so and I'll stay out of it. I just..." Enjolras shrugged and took a step closer, looking a little unsure of himself. "Even though we argue all the time, I have a lot of respect for you, Eponine. You work really hard. I just want you to get what's owed to you, as I would for anyone in your position."

Eponine nodded slowly, feeling her cheeks burn. He was absolutely right, of course; she was an idiot for getting so mad over such a kind, genuine gesture. "No, it's...I'm sorry, okay? I appreciate what you did. It just threw me. I didn't expect to walk in there and see you like that, saying those wonderful things about me and it...I don't know. It was weird. And it's just easier to be pissed at you than grateful, I guess."

Enjolras smiled crookedly and sighed, turning to look out the window they had stopped near. "What, did I actually embarrass you by saying nice things?"

"Maybe. It's weird, coming from you."

Enjolras turned to look at her, raising his eyebrows incredulously. "You say that like I've never said or done _anything _nice."

"You haven't! Sometimes I feel like you barely tolerate me," Eponine admitted, her cheeks turning scarlet. "And now, after last week, I don't fucking know what to think."

Now it was Enjolras who turned red. "Yeah, well. Uh. I don't like you, if that's what you're getting at."

Eponine rolled her eyes. "Ouch. That hurts. Yeah, I got the picture, Enjolras. No feelings for me exist in that marble heart of yours."

His words actually stung a little unexpectedly, but she wasn't in the mood to analyze that fleeting feeling.

"That came out wrong..."

"No, I think it came out exactly like you meant it to," Eponine retorted, beginning to feel a little irate at him again. It was just easier that way, and God, he was the most confusing human being on the planet. And the most clueless. And the most chivalrous, apparently. And definitely the hottest. Damn it all.

Enjolras sighed and raised his hands, rubbing his face vigorously for a moment in frustration. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I just meant...well, obviously we don't _like _like each other. But like you said when it was happening, I kind of..._enjoy_...fighting with you. You're one of the only women I've ever met that I don't scare the shit out of, that isn't afraid to go at it with me and challenge me. And it..."

"Turns you on?" Eponine finished for him, feeling a smug grin settle on her face at the thought.

He glared at her for a second, but then admitted tersely, "Yes, if you must know."

"I picked up on that clue last week, Pretty Boy. And if _you_ must know...I kind of feel the same way."

"Yeah?" He looked a little perkier at her comment and less like a kicked puppy.

"Yes. What we do is kind of hot." It was all or nothing now, apparently. "To keep myself from killing you when we argue, I started imagining what it would be like to fuck you instead a long time ago."

Enjolras' eyes widened, his mouth opening and closing a few times. "...Oh."

Eponine laughed at his expression and shrugged. She knew she was being crude, but there was a strange pleasure in startling him into speechlessness. "There's no point in not being honest now, Enjolras. It already happened. Well, not completely anyway, but close enough."

"Yeah..." Enjolras suddenly looked nervous and rubbed the back of his neck, struggling to look her in the eyes, but apparently forcing himself to. "And do you plan on it happening again? Maybe?"

Eponine cocked her head, studying him intently and holding his gaze. She thought about the question genuinely for a minute, weighing the pros and cons in her head. Honestly, she had never imagined herself keeping in touch with Enjolras once she was done with college. Maybe with Grantaire and Courfeyrac, and definitely with Cosette (and Marius, by default); so, if she and Enjolras were to hook up, how could it really hurt? It wasn't going to be anything serious – he would graduate in six months and the affair would be fleeting. Feelings weren't going to be involved, unless they happened to sleep with each other out of anger (which was likely.) And as hot as that scene in the closet had been, Eponine thought that actually sleeping with Enjolras would probably end up being even hotter. When he'd finally grabbed her and taken control, Eponine had felt her knees go weak for the first time in her life. Yeah...sex with Enjolras was definitely not a bad idea. But she was still going to enjoy torturing him a little bit.

She must have been silent for a bit too long, because Enjolras sighed and said again, "Seriously, Eponine. Is it going to happen again?"

"When you least expect it to," she finally replied as a Cheshire grin spread over her face.

And that was it, the perfect moment for her exit. Eponine slipped past Enjolras, reaching out and squeezing his ass more than a bit gleefully on her way by. She didn't have to turn around to imagine the slightly shocked, slightly angry, and hopefully aroused look on his face.

This thing between them was either going to be loads of fun or extremely dangerous. Maybe both. Either way, Eponine looked forward to the challenge.

* * *

**Eeep, you guys are so awesome! People are reading my stuff! YOU LIKE ME, YOU ACTUALLY LIKE ME! I was afraid the fans of this ship were going to throw burning poo at me or something, but I am so excited that it seems to be the opposite. THANK YOU for the reviews and follows and favorites and tumblr follows and likes and all of that. I'm happy to get to know all of you!**

**And I apologize for the lack of smut in this chapter. ha It will come back, I swear. I'm going to alternate between Enjolras and Eponine's POV as it fits the story, too, so hopefully that isn't a horrible idea. I foresee this one being rather long and full of angst, smut, romance, etc. Hopefully everyone continues to enjoy. Please drop me a review!**

**~Aimee**


	3. Chapter 3

True to his word, Enjolras haunted the financial aid office for the next few days on Eponine's behalf. And on Thursday at 3 o'clock, when Eponine's money still had not been found (at least by the university), Grantaire sent Eponine a text.

_U r aware he's calling news channel 4 to tell them your story, right?_

Grantaire's text sent Eponine into a panic. There was no way in seven hells she wanted her personal struggles broadcast to the entire fucking city of New Orleans, or an even farther reach than that. There was no telling what kind of trouble that would bring. Even though she hadn't heard from her parents in over six months, she was still paranoid that her name broadcast on the news would send them sniffing around Tulane's campus for whatever they could milk from her.

And she absolutely couldn't let that happen.

_Where is he? _She immediately texted back.

_Here in his room._

Eponine wasted no time, packing up her sociology notes and book and practically sprinting across Tulane's campus and down the two blocks it took to reach the apartment Enjolras shared with Combeferre, Courfeyrac, and Grantaire. She burst in without knocking, startling Courf flat against the wall since he was passing the front door at that exact moment.

"_Have you heard of knocking?!" _he shouted after her, but she was already halfway to Enjolras' room.

She pounded on his door, glaring at Courfeyrac over her shoulder to make a point.

Enjolras immediately opened it, looking a bit startled. "Eponine?"

"You haven't called yet, have you?"

"Called who?"

"The fucking news, Enjolras! Grantaire texted me. Please tell me you haven't!'

He blinked a few times and then slowly shook his head in the negative. "Something tells me you don't want me to?"

"No! Please, don't," Eponine said firmly. "Like...really. If you only ever listen to me one time in your whole life, please let it be now."

By this time, they had attracted an audience. Grantaire stood in his bedroom doorway with a carton of butter pecan ice cream and a spoon in his hand, watching them lazily, while Courfeyrac and Combeferre both stood in the hallway looking intrigued, probably wondering if this was going to turn into one of their knock-down, drag-out fights.

"Have you really thought it through?" Enjolras asked calmly. "Making this travesty public could be the impetus the university needs."

Eponine snorted at his words; who the hell talked like that?

"Yes, Enjolras, I've thought it through. I don't want my business out there." She gestured wildly with her hands.

Enjolras sighed and shrugged. "Whatever, but I think it's a mistake. I'm sure one phone call from a curious reporter would have the Dean personally apologizing to you and handing over a check."

Eponine slumped against the wall and sighed. She just wasn't in the mood to argue with him. "I know that you're probably right, but I just...it's complicated, okay?"

"What's complicated about it?" Combeferre asked curiously. "I mean, I guess I can understand you not wanting the attention, but if it gets you the money when we're clearly running out of other ideas, then maybe it's worth considering?"

Grantaire was studying her closely, Eponine noticed, and seemed to have a knowing look in his eyes. He and Cosette were the only ones truly familiar with her past and rather colorful parentage, and Grantaire could probably make a pretty good guess as to why Eponine wouldn't want her name on the news.

"I see the sense in it, I swear. But it's not worth talking about anymore because I'm not going to change my mind."

Enjolras rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "You are so stubborn."

"If I had a dollar for every time you've said that to me, I'd have more money than my fucking scholarship is supposed to pay me," Eponine snapped.

"Well, it's the truth."

"Here we go," Courfeyrac muttered, and turned to head to the kitchen. At first, watching Eponine and Enjolras fight had been a prime-time event in the lives of the Amis; it happened so often, however, that they just weren't interested anymore. They had heard Eponine's creative curses and Enjolras' holier-than-thou tone enough to last a lifetime, and whenever it looked like they were winding each other up, everyone else slowly retreated.

Eponine turned to Enjolras and pointed to his room, scowling. "In there. Now."

Enjolras looked ready to refuse, but finally turned and stalked back into his bedroom. Eponine followed and slammed the door behind her, taken aback for a minute at how absolutely normal his room was. She expected a pristine, sterile environment, not at all characteristic of a typical twenty-two year old boy – crisp sheets, a nicely made bed with throw pillows, and organized book shelves, probably arranged by alphabetical order, genre, or publication date.

Instead, his bed was unmade, the nightstand was piled high with books, and a hamper full of dirty clothes sat next to the dresser. A few pictures of their friends were scattered around (though none which featured Eponine, she noticed), and the walls featured framed prints of old maps. It was normal. She was so distracted in looking around that Eponine momentarily forgot she was annoyed.

Enjolras didn't say anything, but sat down on the bed after pulling the comforter up to cover the messy sheets. He gestured to the desk chair and Eponine sat down slowly, dropping her bag on the floor next to her.

She had waited so long to speak that the tension between them was almost gone.

"What do you want to yell at me about?" Enjolras finally asked.

"Nothing. I just want to make sure you're not going to make the shit-storm that is my life public."

"Whatever, Eponine." Enjolras sounded so bored and dismissive with those two words that her blood immediately boiled again. She was going to get whiplash from the confusing emotions he caused in her.

"You know, you call me stubborn, but you...you are so absolutely insensitive. Clearly there's a reason I don't want you to do this, and it's personal. But just because you can't understand it, you immediately judge me and think I'm being unreasonable."

Enjolras turned to look at her, holding out his hands incredulously. "Enlighten me then, Eponine. What's the reason?"

She scowled. "I'm not telling you. It's none of your business."

"Maybe I could help."

"You can't."

"How do you know?"

"Because I do! You have such a savior complex, and I really, _really _don't like being your chosen cause, Enjolras."

"I do not have a 'savior complex,'" Enjolras insisted.

"You do. You just want to fix things. All the time. Sometimes things that aren't even broken."

"Maybe I just want to fix things for _you, _Eponine," he snapped, his eyes flashing. "I know you think I hate you for some reason, but I don't. I think of you as a friend, and friends try to help each other. They also _open up _to each other sometimes, which I think you could stand to do every once in a while."

Eponine glared, leaning back petulantly in the desk chair and crossing her arms. He was one to talk – Enjolras had never shared a single tidbit of personal information in their year of being so-called friends, so why would he expect it from her?

She didn't speak for several minutes, determined to be as stubborn as he thought she was, and the air was soon so thick with tension they could cut it with a knife.

She finally couldn't stand it anymore. With an annoyed groan, Eponine stood, pulling her shirt off in one swift motion and tossing it on the chair. "Screw it," she mumbled. "Let's just stop talking if we're only going to go in circles."

Enjolras' eyes widened at her actions, his eyes drifting down to her breasts. She was glad she'd actually put on a semi-attractive bra today. His cheeks reddened in surprise but he slowly nodded. "Uh. Okay."

She raised her eyebrows when he still made no move. "Are you just going to sit there?"

Enjolras cleared his throat and stood, taking a tentative step towards her. "You're confusing."

He sounded so lost it made Eponine grin. "I try."

She looked up at him calmly, daring him to make the next move. He studied her face for several seconds, then finally asked quietly, "May I kiss you?"

"I'm pretty sure I gave you permission to do that when I took my shirt off for you."

Enjolras actually cracked a smile at her sarcastic comment and carefully leaned down, wrapping one arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him. She tilted her head back in anticipation and closed her eyes as his lips finally connected with hers. His lips were soft and full, and surprisingly skilled. He was a good kisser, gently teasing her mouth open with his tongue and sucking ever so gently on her bottom lip. Eponine reached up, tangling her hands in his hair and pulling herself closer to him. Enjolras' grip on her waist tightened as his other hand explored the soft planes of her back and bony spine.

Enjolras backed up towards the bed and eased himself down when his knees hit the mattress, while Eponine straddled his lap. After a few more minutes of rather chaste kisses, compared to their last experience, Enjolras finally pulled away, his hands drifting down her back to pull her up against him and squeeze her ass. Once she got him going, she mused, just like last time, his shyness seemed to fade away. He liked being in charge of _everything_, even sex, apparently.

Enjolras moved his lips to her neck and Eponine sighed, tilting her head back in pleasure. She had a thing for that, right where his lips were, just underneath her ear and over her pulse. He concentrated there when they were in the closet and it had made her knees weak. She could feel the heat pooling in her stomach again as he nipped at her skin.

Just as Enjolras moved his lips from her neck to her chest, however, eagerly licking at the valley between her breasts, a knock sounded at the door. Eponine frowned, turning her head to glance toward the offending sound.

Enjolras froze, his grip tightening at her waist and his breath ragged. "What?!" he called a little louder than necessary.

"You guys haven't killed each other, have you? It's very quiet in there," Combeferre called, genuine concern laced in his voice.

Eponine snorted in laughter and shook her head. If only he knew.

"No. We're fine," Enjolras said shortly. "Just...discussing things."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, 'Ferre. No injuries have been sustained thus far. Mostly," Eponine added quietly, reaching up to touch the tender spot on her neck where Enjolras had left a very noticeable bruise.

He blushed as his eyes followed her hand, taking it and moving it away from the spot. "It's not that bad." His fingers were gentle.

"I know. I don't mind." Eponine leaned forward and kissed him quickly, then slid off his lap and stood, slipping her shirt back over her head.

Enjolras scowled as she moved away, looking like a pouty little boy. It was highly attractive on such a usually serious face. "Are we done?"

"Not remotely. But if we stay in here any longer, they're going to be even more suspicious, and I really don't want that happening. Do _you _want them to know?"

Enjolras' eyes widened and he shook his head emphatically. "No. Absolutely not."

"Exactly. Horrible idea," Eponine agreed. "So...anyway. I'll see you later?"

Enjolras nodded and stood, running a hand through his hair and following her to the door of his room. "Yeah. Probably tomorrow."

Eponine turned just before opening the door and smiled, fisting her hand in his shirt. She pulled him down and crashed her lips roughly against his. She pulled away just when she began to want more, hoping he felt the same. Judging by the dilation of his pupils as he blinked at her, she was right.

"Bye, Enj." Eponine opened the door and stepped through, closing it softly behind her. She called out a goodbye to the rest of the guys before exiting the front door to begin her walk home. Once she was over halfway there, she realized she forgot her bag in Enjolras' room.

She was annoyed for a minute – until, that is, she realized it was the perfect excuse to get him alone in her apartment. And maybe this time they wouldn't be interrupted.

* * *

The next morning at eight o'clock, way too early for Eponine to ever be voluntarily awake, her cell phone rang. She woke abruptly and cursed, fumbling next to her on the bed to try and find her phone in the tangle of blankets. Someone had apparently changed her ringtone to "Walking on Sunshine" without her knowledge, probably Courfeyrac or Grantaire. Either way, they were both sarcastic assholes.

"Hello?" Her voice was still hoarse with sleep.

"Hello, is this Eponine Thenardier?"

"Yes, it is." She stifled a yawn and flopped back down on her pillows.

"Hello. This is Ms. Theriot, from the financial aid office here at Tulane. I just wanted to let you know that by the end of the day today, your scholarship money should be deposited into your bank account. And I wanted to apologize profusely for the delay in getting the money to you. It's really an embarrassment for us and everyone involved feels horrible about it."

Eponine blinked, slowly processing her words. "Wait...so everything is fine now? You found the money?"

"Yes, we did. Actually, you may be receiving another call from an attorney working on our behalf soon. We are pressing charges against an individual that worked for us that we believe may have been laundering money from several organizations involved with Tulane."

"Oh...uh, wow. Okay. Well, thank you for letting me know." Eponine sat up and mumbled a goodbye to Ms. Whatever-her-name-was on the other end of the phone. It was almost too good to be true. Her body didn't even register excitement yet; it was still too clouded with sleep.

Eventually, she grabbed her phone again and found Enjolras' number, not surprised when he answered on only the second ring.

"Eponine? Is everything okay?"

Eponine pulled the phone away from her ear and made a face, wondering why he would automatically assume something was wrong just because she was calling him.

"Yeah, everything is fine. Great, actually. Why would you think...?"

"It's 8:15 am. I've never seen you awake before 10 unless you had to be or it was an emergency."

"Oh." Eponine grinned and shrugged. "That's true. But anyway, I just wanted to call and let you know that..."

"You're getting the money today?" Enjolras interrupted. Again.

"Yes..." Eponine stuck her tongue out at the phone, her skin tingling in annoyance at being interrupted. "Did you do something else?"

"Combeferre did," Enjolras admitted quietly. "He anonymously sent the Dean and financial aid office all of the information he had acquired on Professor Claiborne a few days ago. With that, and my threats of calling the news and stopping by the office every day, everything seems to have been fast-tracked to a solution."

"Oh." Eponine was silent for a minute. She felt a rush of warmth in her chest when she realized just how much her friends had done to help her. It was a strange feeling, knowing there were people in her life now that she could count on rather than always relying solely on herself. "Listen, Enjolras, I know I may not have seemed grateful for everything you did, but I am. Really, really grateful. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Anytime."

She suddenly remembered her bag and bit her lip, fiddling with a loose string at the edge of her sheets. "Oh! By the way, I forgot my bag in your room yesterday."

"Yeah, I noticed. Nice subtle move there, Thenardier."

Oh my God, was he teasing her? She laughed and shrugged.

"Yeah, well. Cosette is spending the weekend with Marius at his place. So that means I'll be alone here. You wouldn't mind bringing it to me tonight, would you?"

"And what do I get out of this?"

"The best sex of your life," Eponine said seriously. She could imagine his neck and cheeks slowly turning red.

"Well. In that case...sure."

"Good. 8 o'clock tonight?"

"I'll be there."

Eponine hung up and let out an uncharacteristic giggle. Her scholarship money coming through and getting laid by Enjolras, all in one day? Things were looking up.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! This story is slowly evolving into something more complicated than I originally intended, which I don't think is necessarily a bad thing. I'm beginning to sort it all out now and will hopefully have an outline I can work with soon. :)**

**Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!**

**Follow me on tumblr! Link is in my profile.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: smut ahead.**

**And seriously, am I posting too fast again? Maybe I should wait more than 24 hours between chapters...**

* * *

Eponine was nervous as hell. She had never _planned _sex with someone before, and she seriously doubted that Enjolras had, either. This was probably going to be the most awkward, ridiculous night of their lives.

Around six o'clock, Eponine heard Cosette calling her name from the kitchen. Eponine had been holed up in her room all day waiting for Cosette to leave so she could run to the store and get some wine. She thought if she could maybe get Enjolras a little bit tipsy things might turn out better, and the only white wine in the house wouldn't do for someone that preferred red like Enjolras.

She tentatively opened her bedroom door and stuck her head into the hallway. "Yeah?"

"Can you come out here for a second?"

"Uh, sure..." Eponine steeled herself and took a deep breath. She didn't want to give away that anything unusual was happening and Cosette had an uncanny and alarming way of reading her. Though they were as different as night and day, Cosette understood her. Now that Eponine was past her feelings for Cosette's boyfriend, the two were close, or at least as close as Eponine allowed herself to be to another human being that wasn't one of her siblings.

She made her way into the living room and plopped down on the couch, nonchalantly grabbing a magazine. "What do you need, Cosette?"

"I just wondered which pair of shoes you like better – the black heels or the tan wedges?" Cosette was wearing one of each shoe.

"Uh, I don't know? They're both nice."

"Which would you wear?"

"The wedges are probably more comfortable..."

"Yeah, you're right. I should wear the heels then. They're fancier."

Eponine raised her eyebrows. "Glad I could help," she said sarcastically.

Cosette laughed and shrugged. "He's taking me to Commander's Palace. You have to dress fancy or they don't even let you in."

"I've never been there."

"Honestly, it's nothing special, but Marius seemed really excited that he thought of it," Cosette said fondly. "He means well. I'll find a way to slip it into our conversation eventually that it's not my favorite place in the world."

"And he probably won't even be offended by it," Eponine mused. Cosette had a natural way about her – she could charm even the hardest heart, and it was absolutely impossible to be mean to her. She was just too damn genuinely nice. Eponine always noticed that even Enjolras was more subdued and soft-spoken around Cosette and she never seemed to annoy him like most other females, including herself.

"What are your plans for tonight? Going out?"

"No. Enjolras is coming over, actually. I need his help on an essay for my poli-sci class."

"On a Friday night? You never do work on Friday nights!"

"Oh, but _he _does. And apparently this is the only night he's willing to give up for me," Eponine explained.

She had thought of this whole story earlier and texted Enjolras to tell everyone that asked this same thing, as well. There was no point about in lying about actually being together, she figured; it would be way less complicated to just admit they were hanging out or working on assignments. What they were _actually_ doingwhen they were together was what needed to be concealed.

Cosette frowned. "You should try and get him to go out sometime, maybe go to Frenchman Street with you. He always enjoys himself when he actually loosens up a little bit. And I know he likes jazz."

"Me, get him to socialize like a normal person? Right, like he listens to me. It would just turn into an argument."

Cosette smiled and cocked her head, studying Eponine. "You two do argue a lot, but I think it's just because you intimidate him a little bit."

Eponine blinked owlishly, thinking Cosette was out of her mind. "Seriously? That could not be farther from the truth. No one intimidates him. I certainly don't, he hates..." She stopped. She knew that wasn't true. He didn't hate her; he had been perfectly clear about that several times in the last few weeks and the way he selflessly helped her get her scholarship money proved it. "Okay, he doesn't hate me. But I really get on his nerves."

"If you say so, Eponine." Cosette grabbed her purse and walked to the front door. "I'll be back tomorrow at some point. Or maybe even not until Sunday," she said sheepishly. "Don't work too hard tonight!"

"I won't. Have fun with Marius." She waved as Cosette closed the door and then leaned back against the couch with a groan. Inviting Enjolras over suddenly seemed like a really, really bad idea.

* * *

The bottle of wine in Enjolras' backpack seemed much heavier than it really was. Part of him felt like an idiot for bringing it, since it seemed an awful lot like some sort of romantic gesture, but if there was one thing Grantaire had taught him in college, it was that when all else failed, turn to alcohol. Enjolras had a feeling he may need it tonight, though he didn't usually indulge, and wine just seemed a better choice than the cheep beer Eponine probably had in her fridge.

He knocked on the door a little too loudly and winced as he waited for Eponine to open it. How were you supposed to go about casually sleeping with a friend for the first time, anyway? Was he supposed to act nice and romantic or would they just...do it?

The door opened after only a few seconds and Eponine stood there looking as cool and collected as always, not a trace of nervousness anywhere about her. It figured. She was never unsettled, no matter what Enjolras did to try and get under her skin. She smiled and opened the door wider to allow him to step in. "Hey. I didn't know if you'd eaten or not, so I made some pasta. Hope you like Alfredo sauce."

"Oh. That's...good. Yeah." Enjolras unzipped his backpack and grabbed the wine. "I brought some wine. I don't really know the protocol for this kind of thing, so..."

Eponine looked at it for a second and then laughed, gesturing for him to follow her into the kitchen. She pointed to the counter. "You can put it next to the identical bottle I bought earlier then."

Enjolras felt himself relax a bit as he put the bottle of red down. Maybe that meant she was a little nervous, too? "We might as well have some then. Where are your glasses?"

"Cabinet to the right of the sink." Eponine finished plating the pasta and carried it to the table, watching him intently as he poured the wine. He sat down across from her and took a sip, finally meeting her eyes.

"I think this is only the third time I've seen you drink since we met. I must absolutely scare the shit out of you."

Enjolras narrowed his eyes, embarrassed at being so clearly called out and the fact that she was basically right. "You don't scare me."

"Liar."

"Am not." _Quite a comeback, dumbass._

"Mmhmm, sure." Eponine took a few bites of pasta and Enjolras did the same, a not totally uncomfortable silence falling over them. Finally, she said sincerely, "We don't have to do this, you know. If you've come to think it might be a bad idea, I completely understand and I won't hold it against you. We don't have to talk about it ever again."

He knew she meant it. This was just a blip on her radar, something she could easily sweep under the rug and not think about ever again. The rational, adult side of his brain knew he probably should call this off now before things went any further – leave right now and put her out of his mind. The side that had never done anything remotely exciting when it came to women or sex, however, disagreed. This was his last semester of undergrad, his classes were surprisingly easy for the first time in four years, and his college experience, while extremely gratifying, was not necessarily that exciting. Now was the time he should take to explore. And in six months, give or take, he would move on to a new city and the start of law school. She was giving him a perfect opportunity to let loose a little bit, and damn it if he wasn't going to take it.

And, if he was perfectly honest, he was incredibly attracted to Eponine, at least physically. He had no interest in dating her or being a boyfriend – just the thought disgusted him – but sex? Sex with no ties and no real feelings, with a girl as disinterested as him in the thought of a relationship? Sex with a girl who wasn't offended by his somewhat cold and distant personality and accepted his propensity for being alone? Sex with a girl who hadn't once, in the year he had known her, tried to change him? He would be an idiot to pass that up.

"No, I want to," he said firmly.

"Okay then." She nudged his foot under the table. "Don't be weird with me, though. This doesn't change anything. It's just sex. And, judging only by the limited experience we have together in a closet, it might be really, really good sex."

"I believe you promised 'the most mind-blowing sex of my life,' if I remember correctly," Enjolras teased, feeling himself loosen up. She was acting so normal, just like she always did.

Eponine smirked. "I don't think it will take much to make this the most mind-blowing sex of your life, Enj."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You're not exactly Don Juan."

"No, but...I mean, I've _done it _before." He felt a bit offended that she obviously thought so little of him.

"Good. Then I'll teach you to do it better."

He rolled his eyes and said sarcastically, "Oh, please teach me everything you know, Enlightened One. And how much experience do _you _have? I'm not judging," he quickly added. "I'm just curious."

"Probably too much," Eponine admitted honestly. "I started way too young. I'm lucky nothing serious happened to me, truthfully. But I don't just casually sleep around now. It's been a while, to be honest, which is probably why you started to look really good."

Enjolras scoffed. "Right. Thanks."

Eponine finished her wine and reached over to pluck his glass from his hand, finishing his off, too. She then slid off her chair and walked around the table to stand in front of him, leaning down to casually brush her lips against his and tangle her fist in his hair. The mood of the room changed decisively as Enjolras felt sparks fly between them. Whatever they were or would be after tonight, there was no doubt they had chemistry.

Eponine took his hand and gently tugged him to his feet, keeping a gentle hold on his arm as he followed her to her bedroom. She closed the door behind them and leaned against it, reaching up to wrap her arms around Enjolras' neck. He leaned down and kissed her, letting his hands travel under her shirt to caress the soft skin of her sides and back.

He soon felt Eponine's fingers unbuttoning his shirt and he pulled away to shrug it off his shoulders and then help her pull her own shirt over her head. She wasted no more time and quickly unbuttoned his pants, too. Enjolras could feel his skin turning red, a reaction he wished he had more control of, but it was dark enough to not be too noticeable. He jumped when Eponine immediately pulled down his boxers, as well.

"Jesus, Eponine, it's not a race..."

"Look, I've been thinking about this since that fucking closet. I'm not playing games, Enjolras."

"Clearly," he mumbled, and swallowed heavily when he felt her hands wrap around his growing erection, expertly pulling and stroking him. She definitely knew what she was doing, and he sucked in a breath as she moved her lips to his chest, licking and nipping at his skin. Enjolras led Eponine to the bed and pushed her down onto the mattress, crawling up next to her. He tried to fake like he knew exactly what he was doing and tentatively moved a hand to her breast, cupping her through her bra.

She must have sensed his hesitation.

"You're thinking too much," Eponine mumbled, kissing his jaw. "Stop thinking and just do what you want to do."

"I don't know how to not think."

Eponine smirked. "Well, we'll have to work on that." She kissed his jaw again, then moved her lips to his collarbone. Then her hands were on his cock again and Enjolras groaned, burying his face in her neck. He rocked his hips against her and nipped at her neck as she squeezed him. She tasted so good.

Eponine soon pushed his weight off her just enough to slip her bra off and Enjolras let out a breath as he finally got a look at her breasts. Her cleavage was always distracting him, her damn low-cut tops and push-up bras acting like some sort of torture device whenever she sat near him in the Musain. It took everything he had not to stare at her like a hormonal teenage boy all those times, and it was satisfying finally being able to see all of her with no shame involved. Enjolras reached up and cupped her breasts, lowering his mouth to her right nipple. He swirled his tongue and bit gently and was satisfied to feel her nipples hardening into peaks at his touch. She sighed and tugged on his hair, and Enjolras moved his mouth to her stomach, placing gentle, teasing kisses all over her skin while his hands continued to massage her breasts. His touch was more sure now as his confidence grew. It was obvious he was having an effect on her and it made him feel a bit more powerful.

Eponine reached down and slid her panties off, grabbing his hand and placing it between her thighs. "Touch me," she said quietly, and Enjolras felt another quick moment of panic. He wasn't quite sure what to do down there, and his hesitation must have shown.

Eponine kissed him slowly and put her hand over his, guiding him with her own fingers and showing him where and how to please her. Her head was soon thrown back against the pillows as her hips writhed against him, and Enjolras watched her in amazement. He was throbbing with need by this point and leaned forward, pressing his erection against her and kissing her chest.

Eponine reached over and fumbled for a minute with something on the nightstand, then pushed Enjolras to his knees. She ripped open a condom and began sliding it onto his length, biting her lip when her eyes met his.

When she laid back down on the bed, Enjolras carefully climbed on top of her, kissing her ardently. She wrapped her fingers around his length and carefully guided him inside of her, letting out a sigh as he entered her completely. He had never felt anything so good, and Enjolras was a little afraid he wouldn't be able to last very long, considering how long it had been since he'd done this. They began to move together seamlessly, and Eponine soon wrapped her legs around his back, locking her ankles together. She then grabbed a pillow and raised her hips long enough to slip it underneath her back, allowing Enjolras to push deeper inside of her.

"Go faster," Eponine commanded breathlessly, and Enjolras complied with a low moan. Eponine pressed her lips against his, their tongues tangling together. After a few minutes, he felt Eponine begin to shudder beneath him and her hands gripped his shoulders as she climaxed.

She cursed in typical Eponine fashion and Enjolras grinned, leaning down to bite her neck. "Language, Eponine," he teased and nipped at her again as she playfully slapped his ass.

"Shut up, asshole. And go harder." Her legs gripped him tighter and Enjolras didn't speak again, closing his eyes and pushing into her as hard as he could. In only a few more thrusts, he came, Eponine's name on his lips.

She smiled and reached up to brush his hair back when his movement finally stopped. "Good?" she asked quietly.

Enjolras nodded and slowly pulled out of her, carefully removing the now full condom and putting it in the trash next to the bed. "Good..."

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, surprised to feel Eponine's hands tracing a gentle pattern on his chest and stomach. He soon rolled over and faced her. She was already on her side facing him. He pulled the blanket up to cover them and said a little awkwardly, "So...I don't plan on staying or anything..."

Eponine smirked. "Of course not. Rule number one of our casual sex is no sleeping over. Unless there's an adequate excuse that no one will question."

"Right. No sleepovers, I can agree to that." He was quiet for a minute, then asked uncertainly (and a little embarrassed to even need to), "So, was that...okay? For you?"

Eponine's eyes sparkled as she laughed. "Yes, Enj. I came, didn't I? So you did something right."

He blushed and shrugged. "Just checking."

"You were good, Enj. Trust me." She leaned over and placed a quick kiss on his lips, then slipped out of bed and grabbed a fuzzy robe, slipping it on. It seemed she was serious about the no sleeping over rule. "You can get dressed and clean up a little so no one suspects anything when you get home. I'll be in the kitchen."

"Okay." Enjolras watched her as she left the bedroom, then turned onto his back and stared at the ceiling. This was...interesting. It was good. Definitely the best sex he'd ever had, though that wasn't saying much. But he also kind of sensed that maybe she had held back a little bit, and it left him curious and wanting more. Maybe he had been too unsure or nervous. He glanced over at the nightstand and saw the box of condoms still laying there. He pulled one out and stood, leaving his clothes laying on the floor of Eponine's bedroom.

Enjolras took a deep breath and threw his shoulders back, stepping confidently into the darkened living room. He followed the light spilling into the hallway from the kitchen and stopped in the doorway, watching Eponine as she stood at the sink washing the dishes from earlier. Her hair fell down her back in thick waves and she hummed quietly as she worked.

Enjolras quickly crossed the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her from behind, pushing her hair aside and kissing the back of her neck.

She gasped and froze for a second, then quickly relaxed at his touch. "You scared me..."

"Sorry," he mumbled, and quickly reached into her robe, caressing her stomach and thighs with steady, confident hands. She leaned back against him, pressing her hips into his and leaning her head to the side to give him better access to her neck.

"I think I like it when you take charge," she admitted. "It's kind of hot."

Enjolras grinned against her throat and sucked at her ear. Good. He was right. This was better, once he stopped being so self-conscious. He slipped his hand further down her body between her legs and began to touch and stroke Eponine just like she had shown him earlier. He was a quick study, and she was soon moaning, her body twisting and turning under his hands.

"Oh my God, you...you learn fast."

Eponine pushed him back and turned in his arms, shrugging her robe off her shoulders. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her flush against him in a heated kiss. His erection pressed against her stomach and he couldn't help rubbing against her. This time was different. His hands were rough, moving over her body quickly and leaving a trail of sparks in their wake. She was louder, too, hissing and gasping as he sucked and licked at her skin. Part of Enjolras was surprised that she submitted to him so easily – he had thought she might fight him a little more in the bedroom, just like she did in everything else, but in a way, he was glad she didn't. He liked this feeling, one he was completely unfamiliar with, of a soft and supple woman pressed against him. It was primal and heady.

Enjolras pushed Eponine roughly against the counter, reaching down to position himself to enter her after he rolled the condom on. He pushed into her quickly as Eponine braced herself with one arm on the countertop and the other around his shoulders. She curled one leg around his hips and met him thrust for thrust, gasping each time their bodies connected.

Enjolras gently grabbed her chin and turned her face towards him. He wanted to look at her, to see how she felt, and was gratified to see her cheeks turn a deep scarlet as she looked boldly back at him.

They came close together this time as Eponine cried out loudly. Enjolras pulled her closer and thrust into her a final time as he came. He liked the way she felt against him, her chest rising and falling with each ragged breath, her breasts flushed as red as her face. He leaned down and kissed each one gently, then kissed his way back up to her lips. They were both sweating this time, and Eponine was looking at him with something akin to wonder in her eyes.

He knew he had surprised her and felt extremely satisfied with himself.

"Shower?" she asked quietly. He met her eyes and laughed at the playful gleam in them, then kissed her again.

"Please."

* * *

**Hope that satisfied everyone...these two are too freaking fun to write.**

**I have plans for this story and a nice outline ready; however, I am known to throw things in that readers might want to see, such as particular scenes, arguments over something specific, a character trait you love showing through, or even an actual even that effects the plot (if it makes sense and inspires me.) So please, if you have ANYTHING you'd like to read, please let me know. (Even E/e sex scenarios, cause seriously, guys...smut is difficult.)**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Over the next few days, Eponine was surprised at how easy it was to act normal around Enjolras. They had been with each other in the most intimate way (three times so far), but nothing felt awkward or strange. They still argued over completely insignificant things (like whether Port of Call really served the best burgers in the city) and over much heavier topics, too (like Obamacare). Eponine was pretty sure that no one in their little group suspected a thing, thankfully.

The next Wednesday they all gathered at the Musain, as usual, spread out over several tables and comfortable couches. Eponine sat sideways on a couch with her legs in Bahorel's lap, reading an assignment for one of her elementary education classes. She felt Enjolras' eyes on her every once in a while, but she was used to that – even before they slept together, he had a tendency to watch her. She wasn't sure why. At first she thought it was because of some deep seated distrust between them, but now she wondered if it was just because he found her attractive and had never known how to actually act on it.

And, as she well knew from the way she felt about him, finding someone attractive and having actual feelings for them were very different things.

Eponine was so lost in thought that it was only after Bahorel nudged her legs and pointed to Cosette that Eponine realized she had called her name several times.

"Huh? Sorry, I was reading..."

Cosette smiled and shook her head. "I was just telling you that I'm leaving with Marius. I'm spending the night there tonight."

"Oooh," Courfeyrac cooed. "Aren't they the cutest with their little sleepovers?"

Cosette rolled her eyes and balled up a napkin, tossing it at Courfeyrac's head. "Shut up, Courf. I haven't noticed you getting any lately."

Grantaire snorted and patted Cosette's head as Courfeyrac looked affronted. "I like her," he said to Marius.

Eponine grinned and moved her legs, standing to go and take Cosette's spot at the table across from Enjolras. "Okay, Cosette, I'll see you tomorrow."

Cosette and Marius said goodbye to everyone and headed out, and the rest of the group turned back to their homework. Knowing she was going home to an empty apartment, however, immediately made heat pool in Eponine's stomach, especially with Enjolras in such close proximity. All she had to do was reach over and touch him...

She bit her lip and glared at her book, trying her best to concentrate, but glancing discreetly up at Enjolras every once in a while. He was fairly absorbed in his work, jotting down notes and highlighting things like a mad man. Eponine looked around nonchalantly, taking note of what everyone else was doing. Both Grantaire and Bossuet had actually fallen asleep, their heads thrown back identically on the couch and mouths open wide. Everyone else was either talking or working; mostly talking, Eponine noticed.

Now was as good a time as any to torture Enjolras a little bit.

Eponine looked back down at her book, but slipped her shoe off under the table, congratulating herself with her decision to wear slip on flats. She raised her foot as slowly as she could, glancing around surreptitiously to make sure no one was paying attention to their little table in the corner, and gently nudged Enjolras' leg. He looked up and shot her a death glare, reaching down to knock her foot away. Eponine grinned and didn't let his annoyance deter her. She moved her foot farther up his leg and slowly began caressing his inner thigh. Another glare was sent her way, and now his jaw was clenched tightly. His eyes roamed over the people surrounding them, obviously a signal for her to stop, but surprisingly, Enjolras didn't try to move her foot again. Maybe a night of really good sex had left him craving more as much as she was.

Eponine raised her eyebrows as she began to boldly rub him through his jeans, smirking when she felt him getting hard. He suddenly reached down and gripped her foot, sliding his hand up to her ankle and squeezing gently before pushing it away from him. His touch sent a thousand little lightning bolts up her leg, her nerve endings on fire. Eponine blushed, surprised she hadn't pissed him off with her forwardness in a public place and around their friends. His eyes were dark as he gazed at her and he nonchalantly tipped his head towards the door in a silent question.

Eponine immediately began packing up her stuff. No one else had even noticed their little game of footsy. "I'm gonna get going, guys. Early class tomorrow."

"I'll walk you home," Joly immediately offered and Eponine winced.

"It's alright," Enjolras cut in. "I just finished this assignment, and I go right by her apartment anyway."

Eponine frowned and glanced between them, ready to protest as she normally would, even though she wanted nothing more than for Enjolras to come with her. "No one has to walk me. I can take care of myself, guys."

"Nonsense," Enjolras said cooly. "It's late and campus can be dangerous at night. It doesn't matter, anyway, because I'm going that way."

Eponine sighed and shrugged. "Whatever. Let's go then, Pretty Boy. See you guys later."

It took every ounce of self control she possessed not to bolt out of the Musain and run the entire way home. Though they didn't speak, their hands kept brushing together at their sides, and Eponine felt an undeniable pull in his direction.

They barely made it through the door of her apartment before their lips crashed together, and they definitely made it no farther than the entryway before their clothes littered the floor. Enjolras soon had her pressed against the wall, his hands making every inch of bare skin on her body tingle. They never made it to the bedroom at all.

Eponine had promised him mind-blowing sex, but she was pleasantly surprised to find it more than measured up to that for her, too.

* * *

A little while later, they sat on the couch eating popcorn, Eponine now in her pajamas and Enjolras once again fully clothed (unfortunately, in Eponine's opinion. Her tolerance of him was much higher when he was naked.) He read her latest poli-sci paper quietly, making an occasional mark or jotting down a question to ask when he was finished. Sometimes he sighed in annoyance at something she'd written and disagreed with, but quickly stopped once he realized Eponine smacked him every time he did that. Eponine observed him quietly, smiling to herself as she replayed what had happened when they first arrived home. He may be an inexperienced lover, but he more than made up for it with enthusiasm...

Enjolras finally huffed and looked up at her. "Why the hell are you looking at me like that? I'm not a piece of meat, Eponine. And I'm trying to help you with your work here."

Eponine laughed uproariously, tossing a handful of popcorn at him. "Oh my God! Seriously? You stare at me _all the time."_

"I do not."

"You do! I always feel your eyes on me."

"That is absolutely untrue."

Eponine raised her eyebrows. "Oh, so you didn't notice the other night when I bent over in front of you and let you see my boobs?"

Enjolras clenched his jaw. "I might have noticed. That was really subtle of you, by the way."

Eponine grinned. "Subtlety isn't my forte. And you can't lie, Enj. It's one of the things I actually really, truly like about you. You are so truthful it's almost painful to watch sometimes."

"There's no point in lying about things. It just gets you into trouble."

"Or out of trouble, as has been the case many times in my life."

He frowned as he gazed at her. "But don't you feel bad afterwards? Lying makes me feel like shit."

"Well then you should feel like shit right now because you are totally lying about staring at me. And now I know for sure you don't stand a future in politics, despite your big talk."

Enjolras sighed and glared at her. "Fine. I look. At you. Are you happy now?"

"Very."

They lapsed back into silence and Enjolras finished reading her essay. "Okay, so I have some thoughts..."

"Wait," Eponine interrupted him. "We can talk about that tomorrow, but we need to lay some more ground rules. For us."

"Okay then..." He tossed the essay onto the coffee table and turned back to her. "I'm assuming you've already thought of these 'ground rules.'"

"I have, actually. So, the first, obviously, is no sleepovers. We've covered that one." Eponine continued at Enjolras' nod. "I think we also need to agree to no emotional involvement beyond friendship. We'd absolutely kill each other."

"You would commit murder before I would."

Eponine gaped at him. "What?! You are such an ass. What kind of thing is that to say to someone?"

He shrugged. "It's true. You know you would be the kind of person to kill your lover in a fit of rage or something. I should probably be careful."

"Well now you fucking should." Eponine chucked a pillow at him as she realized he was teasing her. She didn't know he knew how to do that; he was just full of surprises lately. "Jerk."

"Okay, okay. What's the next rule?"

"If you ever have feelings for someone else, which is highly unlikely since you tend to abhor human company as a whole, tell me right away and we can stop this. Don't be afraid of hurting my feelings or something. And obviously, I'll do the same for you."

"I don't hate humans. I rather enjoy the intelligent ones. But okay, I can agree to that. Anything else?"

"We can't argue about sex."

Enjolras laughed and looked at her skeptically. "Us? Not argue?"

"About _sex. _We can argue about anything else. We can even have angry sex, which would probably be awesome. But we can't argue _about _sex."

Enjolras made a face. "What in the hell would we even argue about that involves sex? I don't even get it."

"We just can't use it against each other. Does that make sense?"

"Not totally, but if I fuck up, I'm sure you'll let me know." His foot nudged her thigh as he moved his legs up to the couch, tangling them with hers.

"Count on it." She held the popcorn up and offered some to him, and Enjolras took a handful, chewing thoughtfully. "This is weird," he finally remarked. "I haven't actually been really pissed at you since we started...this."

"Fucking?" Eponine supplied helpfully. "You can call it what it is, Enjolras."

"Sorry for trying to be respectful."

"It's not disrespectful to call it what it is. I'm not some delicate little flower. And yeah, I haven't really been pissed at you, either."

"But we still argue," he insisted.

"It's our thing."

"Do you think anyone suspects yet?"

"Hmm..." Eponine thought for a minute, then slowly shook her head. "I don't think so. No one batted an eye tonight. If you don't get the hell out of here before your roomies get home, though, they might. 'Walking me home' shouldn't take over an hour."

"True." Enjolras sighed and stretched, swinging his legs back off the couch. He stood slowly and pointed to her poli-sci essay. "Lunch tomorrow? We can talk about that. You have a major hole in your argument for..."

"Shut up." Eponine held her hand up and stood, shoving him gently towards the door. "You can tell me about it tomorrow, but I'd rather not be annoyed at you right now."

Enjolras shrugged and grabbed his jacket, stopping next to the front door and turning back to look at her curiously. "Do I like...kiss you goodbye now?"

"God, no!" Eponine laughed and shook her head. "Don't kiss me unless it's going to lead to something else, like hot, crazy hallway sex. And we already did that. So no."

"Well fine. I'll see you tomorrow then." He rolled his eyes as he opened the door and stepped onto the porch.

Eponine watched him walk away, smiling to herself. Yeah, this very unlikely union had definitely made her life a lot more interesting.

* * *

The next few weeks went by with no complications. Both Enjolras and Eponine followed their rules religiously, and none of their other friends ever suspected a thing. Everyone was so used to Enjolras spending so much time in the library alone that not seeing him for a period of time wasn't alarming in the slightest. They were discreet in their meetings and never spent more than an hour or two together, though Eponine had a feeling that if they _did _actually have the opportunity to pull an all-nighter sometime, it would be one hell of a marathon.

Mid-February, however, someone finally discovered their secret.

Eponine hadn't been home all day, after spending all morning and afternoon in class and then working a five-hour shift at the restaurant. She was practically dead on her feet and, for the first time, had replied to Enjolras with a simple _Not tonight_ after he texted her with a single question mark.

She walked into the apartment expecting a note from Cosette telling her she was with Marius, but instead, said roommate was perched on the couch, looking alarmingly alert for eleven o'clock at night.

"Hey..." Eponine yawned.

"Hi. How was your day?"

Eponine narrowed her eyes as she gazed at Cosette. There was something strange about her tone. Her voice was a little too high-pitched, and she seemed to have a nervous energy buzzing through her.

"It was fine. Long. How was yours? And why are you just sitting there like that without your computer or the TV on or anything?"

"I was just thinking. 'Cause, you know, I went on a bit of a cleaning spree today, just because I have that paper to write, and you know, I think better when I'm moving..."

"Okay..." Eponine sat slowly on the chair across from the couch, beginning to wonder if something was seriously wrong. She'd never seen Cosette act like this before.

"And, well. I was emptying all the trash in the house, and then I remembered the one in your room, and figured it was probably a mess or overflowing or something, so I decided to empty it for you."

Eponine closed her eyes. She had a feeling she knew where this was going.

"Eponine, there were _four, _yes I counted, _four_, used condoms in that trashcan, just sitting right there. Who in the world are you sleeping with? And why didn't you tell me?! Is there really something to hide? It makes me worried, Eponine! I hope you don't think I would judge you for sleeping with someone, but...but the fact that you're hiding it makes me worry it's someone bad. Like...you know..."

Eponine cringed, pulling her hands roughly through her hair. Shit. They were screwed. She may as well say goodbye to the best sex of her life thus far right now. "Look, Cosette, it's not what you think. Not at all."

"Who are you sleeping with, Eponine? It's not _him, _is it? You swore you would never let him treat you like shit again. Please tell me he hasn't been here, in our house." Bless her, Cosette actually looked near tears.

"It's not Montparnasse, Cosette. I swear. I swear on my little brother's _life _it's not him."

Cosette was silent for a few moments and her whole body gradually relaxed. "Oh. Well. Good. Thank God. I didn't really believe you would do that to yourself ever again. But I mean, you know why I was worried, right? I can't believe you didn't tell me you're seeing someone and then to find that, it just made me think it was a huge secret and something really bad."

"I'm not technically _seeing _someone, Cosette. I'm just sleeping with someone."

"Oh." Cosette's brow furrowed. "But you don't like him?"

"No. Not as anything more than a friend."

The whole concept was foreign to Cosette, Eponine knew. She was a good girl, with a strict moral code and a whole hearted belief in fairy-tale love. And she could never bear to give her body to someone she wasn't in love with like Eponine could.

"Okay then. Well, how long have you been sleeping with this person?"

"Uh, about five weeks, I guess..." Eponine shrugged, beginning to compulsively chew on her fingernails. Cosette immediately picked up on the nervous habit and her eyes narrowed. _She knows me too well, _Eponine thought. She stopped abruptly and shoved her hands under her bottom, sitting on them to keep them still.

"Do I know him?" Cosette was nothing if not persistent.

"I don't know."

"Is he older?"

"I don't know."

"What does he study?"

"I don't know."

"Is he from New Orleans?"

"I don't know."

"Does he live on campus?"

"I _don't know."_

"What's his name?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Is he attractive?"

"Yes."

Cosette gasped, her hands suddenly flying to her mouth. "OH MY GOD! It's Enjolras! It's totally Enjolras, isn't it?!"

_Shit, _Eponine thought. _Well, it was good while it lasted..._

* * *

**You guys are so wonderful. Seriously, reviews are the best thing ever because they let you know for sure that people are enjoying your story. And it's SO AWESOME to know y'all are. Thank you! And please keep them coming.**

**I had fun writing this chapter, so I hope you had fun reading it! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

"How in the hell did you come to that conclusion from what I just said?" Eponine did her best to keep her voice neutral and not give away whether Cosette's conclusion was true or false.

"I know you both pretty well. I've seen the way you look at each other and it's intense. Ep. I honestly thought you guys would get together eventually, I really did! I'm so excited it's..."

"Cosette, _stop." _Eponine sighed and set her jaw, beginning to feel annoyed. "I already told you I'm not seeing the person I'm sleeping with. There's no emotional involvement. It's just sex, I swear."

Cosette studied her for a moment, and Eponine could tell she didn't completely believe her, but Eponine stared defiantly back.

"But it _is _Enjolras, isn't it?" Cosette finally asked.

Their stare down continued for a long time before Eponine finally gave in. "Fine. Yes. It's Enjolras. I'm sleeping with Enjolras. Are you happy now?"

"Well, I'd be happier if you said you had actual feelings for him," Cosette said. "But yes."

"Look, I know you tell Marius everything because 'there shouldn't be secrets in a relationship' and blahblahblah, but if you tell him this, you know he's going to blab to everyone else and I really, really don't want to deal with that. So please," Eponine pleaded, "just keep this a secret and don't tell Marius."

Cosette sighed and leaned back on the couch, finally relaxing at Eponine's admission. "I promise I won't tell him. I mean, I'd like to because this is juicy, but I won't. It's your business, and I don't have a right to share something that you and Enjolras have been trying to keep private."

Cosette wasn't one to go back on her word, so Eponine was confident that if she said their secret was safe, it would be. That was a relief. "Thank you. I appreciate it."

"You do know that this probably won't actually stay a secret, though, right? Even if I never say anything, I'm sure that one of the guys or Musichetta will put two and two together eventually."

"Not if we're careful," Eponine insisted. If there was one thing she had perfected through her life, it was secrecy.

Cosette looked at her skeptically, but didn't press the issue. "You are being careful, too, right? I mean, obviously, I saw the condoms, but..."

"Yes, mom, we're being careful." Eponine drew her legs underneath her and curled up in the chair. Part of her actually felt a little excited for the first time in her life that she had a friend to share this kind of thing with, but another part of her just felt awkward. She made a face and said slowly, "It's really weird that you know."

"No it isn't! This is what friends do, Eponine. And, seriously, I promise I won't ever ask this again if it really does weird you out, but if I don't know, I'm going to explode. Is he good?" Cosette leaned forward, an eager expression on her face.

Eponine blinked, taken aback at Cosette's intent stare. "Uh...yeah."

"That's all you're going to say? Come on, Eponine! He is more attractive than any human being has the right to be. His _jaw _is like...ugh. And his hair is better than _mine_. So does he measure up to his level of attractiveness?"

"I can't believe you're asking me this."

"That's not an answer. Come on. Best sex of your life or not?"

"Yes. By far, but that's not saying much considering my past."

Eponine sighed and rolled her eyes at the strange prick of conscience she suddenly felt; somehow, she wanted to give Enjolras credit where credit was due. "But even if I had had really good sex before, I think this would have topped it. And for some reason I think he's going to be the type that just gets _better _with age, too, so fuck. Yeah. I'm insanely jealous of whoever gets to bang him when he's in his prime."

Cosette clapped delightedly and laughed. "Oh Lord, I knew it. He's so passionate about everything, I knew he'd be insane in bed. And what if it's still _you _that gets to bang him in his prime? What if this turns into something more than just sex? He could be really good for you, Eponine, and you for him. You fit each other so well and..."

"Stop!" Eponine held up a hand, halting Cosette's romantic thoughts for the second time. "I mean it, Cosette. Stop. I know you mean well, and maybe, on occasion, I won't mind telling you about the incredibly hot guy I'm sleeping with. But I swear if you mention feelings again I'm going to scream. I like Enjolras as a friend and that's it. And I can barely even say that much."

Eponine wondered if her nose grew a bit at those words. She thought they were true before she said them, really, but as soon as they were on her tongue, they tasted a bit false. She _did_ genuinely like him as a friend now when she really hadn't before they started sleeping together. He was surprisingly easy to talk to and she was slowly starting to learn more and more about him the more time they spent together. But they still argued just as much and Eponine still stormed off angry probably eighty percent of the time while Enjolras silently stewed inside his own head.

It wasn't exactly a winning combination for a lasting romantic relationship.

"Okay, okay...I won't say it ever again. Until I can say I told you so." Cosette smirked and stood, fluffing the pillows on the couch before beginning to retreat to her room. "I promise I'll keep your secret, Eponine. Good night."

"Thanks Cosette...good night." Eponine sighed as she heard Cosette's bedroom door close and immediately pulled out her phone to text Enjolras.

_Cosette knows about us. _She hit send and within seconds her phone lit up with a reply.

_So does that mean Pontmercy knows, too?_

_ No. She actually said she wasn't going to tell him._

_ Oh. Surprising. Did you tell her?_

_ Not exactly. She guessed. Come over at 2 tomorrow and I'll tell you about it?_

_ I can't. I have a lot of work to do._

_ So do I. Just bring it. I swear we'll actually work before we play._

_ ...fine._

* * *

The next day, Enjolras showed up precisely at two o'clock. He was always extremely punctual, never a minute early and stressed out of his mind if he was even a few minutes late. Eponine, on the other hand, couldn't seem to be on time for anything to save her life.

When she opened the door to let him in, Eponine was surprised at the dark circles under Enjolras' eyes. It was only February, so midterms were still a few weeks away; he shouldn't be so tired so early in the semester.

"What's going on?" she asked curiously.

Enjolras shrugged and dropped his bag next to the couch, sitting down and immediately pulling out his laptop and a folder full of official looking documents. "I was up all night working on law school applications. I was an idiot last semester and didn't apply because I thought I wanted to take a year off and work or do an internship or something. But that was just me being an imbecile. What would I do with myself for a year?"

"Huh, I don't know. Maybe relax a little bit? Save some money and work? Or, what a concept this one is...not be so stressed."

"I'm not stressed."

"Uh huh, sure." Eponine picked up her own laptop and opened it, knowing there was no use trying to distract him now. It just wouldn't work, not until he was satisfied with the work he was doing. "Where are you applying, by the way?"

"Yale, Harvard, Stanford, Columbia, University of Chicago, NYU...places like that."

"Let me guess, those are all in the top ten?"

"Of course, and ranked in that order."

"And you're late applying?"

"A bit, yeah, but they're still accepting applications," Enjolras said a tad defensively. "I'm hoping I'll still be good enough to get in." He began typing vigorously to end the discussion and Eponine scooted to the other end of the couch to let him work in peace for several minutes. She was surprised he hadn't asked anything about Cosette yet. Their situation must pale in comparison to his precious potential law school.

While Enjolras poured over his work, Eponine did some reading for her own classes and then edited a paper that was due in two days. It may have actually been the first paper of her college career that was finished more than five hours before it was due, mostly because of hanging around Enjolras a lot more and being forced to do work while in his presence.

Finally, she asked curiously, "So you don't have any interest in staying here in New Orleans then? You definitely want to leave?"

Enjolras shrugged and glanced at her. "Yeah, I suppose. I always figured I would end up somewhere like New York or Washington D.C. Maybe Chicago. It makes more sense for me to be there in a big city for what I want to do."

"Hm. Not really," Eponine said. "You're all about change and empowering the people and there's really not any city that needs that more than New Orleans."

Enjolras' fingers paused over the keyboard, and after a minute of contemplation, he turned to look at her. "Tell me more."

Eponine narrowed her eyes. "We've had discussions about this city a million times. You've done volunteer work all over, seen the schools, met the people...you know what you could do here. I don't need to tell you."

Enjolras was silent, and he looked troubled. Finally, he raised his eyes to Eponine's again. "I hear that argument, Eponine. I've said it to myself before, too, but...I grew up here. My family is here. All I ever thought about my whole life was getting away and going somewhere else."

"Then why did you stay here for college? You could have gotten into any of those schools you just mentioned for undergrad, but instead you chose Tulane. Why?"

"Because of what you just mentioned. I felt like I had something to offer here – after the hurricane, everything needed so much rebuilding. I saw a chance to reduce the corruption and be a part of real change. So I stayed." Enjolras sighed and put his laptop down on the coffee table.

"And you've done a lot already – SNOLA has done amazing work."

In only his freshman year, Enjolras, with the support of his friends and one of his professors, started a student volunteering organization called Students of New Orleans, or SNOLA, for short. (Eponine had always snickered at the nickname, but after Enjolras finally threatened to kick her out of the Musain if she did it again, she stopped.) They tutored students in the most high need schools and ran after school, weekend, and summer camps for underprivileged kids in the city. They now had more than two hundred volunteers from Tulane alone, and Enjolras had managed to get other branches started at some of the other universities in New Orleans, as well.

"Thanks."

"So you aren't even going to apply to Tulane for law school? You know you'd be accepted right away, even if you are late to apply."

Enjolras frowned. "And you know where Tulane ranks?"

"No, but I'm sure you're about to tell me."

"It's barely in the top fifty, Eponine. It's at number forty-eight, I believe. That's hardly prestigious."

Eponine rolled her eyes. "Because where it ranks on a list totally conveys everything you need to make a decision about your future. That makes perfect sense."

"Look, I'm not discussing this anymore. I don't want to stay in New Orleans. I want to get away from here and build a new life somewhere else."

His voice was firm and Eponine was surprised to find a twinge of disappointment inside as she thought about him leaving. She leaned forward and said quietly, "Look, I...I respect your decision. I grew up here, too, in _way _worse circumstances than you can even imagine, and I spent my whole life thinking I wanted to get the hell out, too. But then after I had to leave because of the hurricane, I spent every day just wanting to get _back. _And now I'm pretty sure I'm going to dedicate my life to try to make this place better. And it just surprises me that you don't want to do the same thing."

"I think that's admirable, Eponine. I just think my path lies somewhere else."

Eponine didn't want to press the issue and offend him, so she nodded slowly, then suddenly cocked her head and smiled. "Oh my God. Did we just have an actual serious conversation without arguing? That almost felt like z real discussion between two rational people."

Enjolras looked surprised, too. "Huh. Must be my exhaustion or something."

Eponine grinned and looked back at her laptop, seeing Enjolras also go back to work out of the corner of her eye. She refused to analyze her slightly annoyed and disappointed feelings about Enjolras not wanting to stay in New Orleans and shoved them to the back of her mind, where she shoved everything else unpleasant that she didn't want to think about. It was getting easy, really, to forget about the things that made her sad or angry. And when all of this started with Enjolras, anyway, part of its appeal was knowing he was leaving in June or July. That wasn't going to change.

They worked for a few more minutes, but Eponine was soon startled by the sound of Enjolras' stomach growling. She looked up at him and grinned at his red cheeks. "Hungry? You probably forgot to eat breakfast or lunch today, didn't you?" Enjolras was notorious for working solidly and ignoring his body's needs and wants. It really wasn't healthy.

"Yeah, actually..."

"I'll order Chinese food." Eponine got up and went into the kitchen to get the menu and order, and within thirty minutes, their food arrived.

She made him move to the kitchen table to eat just for a change of scenery, and as they sat in companionable silence, Eponine noticed Enjolras' eyes dropping closed over and over again. "When was the last time you slept?"

"I slept for two hours last night, and three the next before that..."

"That's not really enough, Enj. You'll make yourself sick."

"I need to get these applications out on Monday at the latest. And I have a bunch of other shit due this week. I won't be able to even fall asleep knowing I have so much work to do. And that's the end of the discussion." He looked at her sternly and Eponine shrugged.

"Fine. At least take a break for a little while, though?" She nudged his leg suggestively under the table. "You wouldn't have come over here if you didn't want to."

Enjolras looked a little offended at her comment. "Yes, I would have."

"Really?" She was skeptical, but it didn't bother her. This was just what their relationship had turned into. "It doesn't bother me."

"I know, but...well, you're not so bad, Eponine. You're not just some girl I'm sleeping with, you'e my friend, like I kept telling you with the whole scholarship business. I don't know why you don't seem to believe me."

"I do..." she said slowly. "I do now. I think of you as a friend, too."

Enjolras smiled, a genuine smile, which was rare for him. "Good."

"But friends don't do this, so...for right now, we're not friends," she said seriously, and stood, holding out her hand to him. He took it and rose, silently following her into her bedroom. Eponine turned off the lights, letting her eyes adjust to the faint moonlight coming in from the window, and carefully began unbuttoning his shirt. Enjolras slipped it off his shoulders and Eponine then pointed to the bed. "Lay down. I can feel how tense you are. You need to relax."

Enjolras sighed and plopped face down on her bed with a groan. "I'm so tired," he mumbled into the pillow.

Eponine rolled her eyes and climbed onto the bed, straddling Enjolras' back and lightly resting her weight on his rear. Her fingers began to slowly massage his broad shoulders and he let out another groan at her touch. His muscles were incredibly tight with tension, and he flinched as Eponine began to knead harder, sucking in a sharp breath.

"Ow, that hurts." His voice was partially muffled by the pillow.

"You big baby," Eponine mumbled. "You'll feel better when I'm done. You're really tense, I can't believe you can even function right now."

He was silent and let Eponine work. Ever so slowly, his breathing became more deep and even, and as her hands moved expertly over his coiled muscles, Eponine surveyed him. Enjolras' skin was fair and smooth, the muscles of his back visible underneath her hands. He was incredibly fit, but still lean, and now that Eponine was more familiar with his habits, she knew he worked out every day at the school's gym. Eponine bit her lip and reached up to run her hands through his hair. She just couldn't resist; it was so thick and blonde, and always perfect, even when it looked messy. Eponine leaned down and softly kissed the back of his neck, smiling against his skin and lightly running her fingers up and down his sides. She thought from his even breathing that he had actually fallen asleep, which was her real intention, but he suddenly spoke.

"That felt amazing."

"How are you not asleep, Enjolras? Jesus." Eponine glared at the back of his head.

He chuckled low in his throat. "I have an attractive girl sitting on top of me. I don't think that helps."

"Well in that case..." Eponine grinned, "I think I know a better way to make you loosen up. But _I'm_ in charge, okay? You have to just lay here." She suddenly had an idea she was extremely excited about.

"Am I going to regret this?" She could practically feel his frown.

"I'll seriously doubt your sanity if you do."

"Okay..."

Eponine laughed triumphantly. "I'll be right back." She climbed off his back and went into Cosette's room, opening her top dresser drawer and grabbing two scarves she rarely saw Cosette wear. _I'll pay her back later, _Eponine promised herself silently. She went back into her bedroom and knelt on the bed next to Enjolras. "Roll over."

He obeyed cautiously, watching her with a curious expression on his face. His eyes widened when she grabbed his wrist and began tying it securely to the bedpost, using a complicated knot that she knew he wouldn't be able to slip out of. "Seriously? Where the hell did you learn to tie a knot like that?"

"Seriously. And I know all sorts of things that would surprise you; or maybe not, now. And we don't have to do this if you don't want me to."

Enjolras glanced at his newly bound wrist for a minute and then sighed, offering her his other hand. "Okay, fine. I'm curious. You're in charge," he conceded.

Eponine groaned in dramatic pleasure. "Oh my God, I love those words."

After she tied his other wrist, Eponine raked her nails down his chest and stomach just enough to hurt. Enjolras squirmed under her touch, looking more than a little bit wary and guarded, but his eyes were already dark with lust as he gazed at her.

Eponine slowly drew her shirt over her head, tossing it aside and climbing back on top of him. Leaning forward, Eponine pressed her lips against his in a soft kiss that slowly grew more heated as she began to grind her hips against his. After a few minutes, Enjolras was already pulling at his restraints, and he pulled his mouth away from hers to growl, "Alright, take them off. I don't like this anymore."

Eponine laughed and shook her head, moving her lips to his jaw and neck, which was rough with stubble. "I don't think so. Not just yet. Just relax and I promise it will feel good."

Enjolras closed his eyes and leaned his head back, his breath ragged. "Damn you."

Eponine smiled as she lowered her mouth to his chest, placing gentle kisses all over his skin. His heart was pounding, she noticed, and he was still now, his eyes half open. Eponine licked at his stomach and moved her mouth to the trail of hair leading down into his boxers. Enjolras swore and lifted his head, glaring at her and tugging on the scarves again. "Fuck."

Eponine ignored him and hooked her fingers in the waistband of his boxers, pulling them down slowly and freeing his growing erection. She wrapped one hand around his engorged shaft and squeezed, earning a strangled sound from Enjolras. This was way more fun than she ever thought it was going to be, seeing him lose control like this and be completely at her mercy.

She widened her eyes innocently and looked up as she pulled and stroked him. He was still tugging on the scarves, his eyes studying the knots as he obviously tried to figure out how to undo them. "Is something wrong, Enjolras? You don't really want me to take those off, do you?"

He didn't answer, but glared at her, his blue eyes almost completely dilated with lust.

Feeling more confident than she ever had before, Eponine slowly lowered her mouth onto Enjolras' erection, keeping her eyes locked on his. He hissed as she slowly sucked, still squeezing with one hand on the base.

"Fuck, Eponine," he finally groaned, throwing his head back. He writhed underneath her, making the most uncharacteristic sounds of arousal she had ever heard from him before, and Eponine worked on him until she knew he was almost ready to come. When she abruptly took her mouth away, Enjolras swore again and lifted his head to look at her. He gritted his teeth and said stiffly, "_Please _untie these."

"No. I'm not finished yet." Eponine smiled and straddled him again, unhooking her bra and sliding it off her shoulders. She tossed it aside and leaned forward, letting her breasts brush against Enjolras' chest as she kissed him. Their tongues danced together and Enjolras bit down on her bottom lip roughly to let her know just how unhappy he was with his predicament.

"I'll just keep you tied up longer for doing that," she said sternly, but laughed against his lips when he groaned dramatically. She tangled her hands in his hair and tugged, sucking on his bottom lip before releasing him and sitting up slowly.

Enjolras' eyes widened as he watched Eponine lift a hand to her breasts, squeezing and pulling at her own nipples and pleasuring herself. She closed her eyes and said quietly, "I do prefer your hands, but...I think you actually enjoy watching."

"Oh, fuck. I can't believe you're doing this." Enjolras was almost panting from arousal, his hips straining against hers. He kept swearing, which was completely unlike him, and Eponine thought he might actually break the bed trying to pull his hands loose when she put her other hand between her legs and began rubbing her own clit. She let out a breathy moan and Enjolras practically sobbed, "Untie me, Eponine. I swear to God, if you don't untie me..."

"What?" she moaned. "Just shut up."

After a few more seconds and when she felt ready, Eponine shifted and slowly lowered herself onto his length, beginning to rock back and forth at her own pace. Enjolras' eyes were locked on her, his cheeks flushed with color. He looked feverish, almost delirious in his pleasure, and Eponine gasped as he roughly began to thrust up into her, apparently trying his best to exert some control over the situation.

She moaned his name and Enjolras sighed. "Eponine...fuck, you're...you're so fucking beautiful." He sounded enraptured, and Eponine was amazed that it was her that could make him feel like this.

She smiled slowly, leaning back and bracing herself with her hands on his legs, with each thrust rising up and coming back down to take his entire length inside of her. This was absolutely the best feeling she'd ever had; she _felt _as beautiful as he said she was, and instead of his compliment making her feel uncomfortable, as most usually did, she relished it. She clenched her walls around him and Enjolras swore, again begging her to untie him.

Eponine planned to before she was done, certain that it would probably result in the most incredible orgasm of both of their lives. "Are you sure you want me to do that?" she teased.

"Now. God damn it, do it now, Eponine."

Eponine leaned forward again and reached for the first scarf, quickly untying the knot and releasing Enjolras' wrist. His hand immediately found her breasts and Eponine gasped, pausing for a second before reaching for the second scarf. "Hurry up," he mumbled, his eyes dark with need.

Eponine complied, and soon the second scarf was untied. In one swift motion, Enjolras flipped Eponine over. She let out a surprised scream and quickly wrapped her arms around his shoulders to steady herself. He kissed her roughly and wasted no time, beginning to thrust wildly into her, going fast and hard.

Eponine clenched her legs around him and held on as he pounded into her, her fingernails digging into his skin. She came suddenly and forcefully, shaking as her body climaxed. Enjolras still wasn't done, however, and Eponine encouraged him by whispering in his ear.

"Harder, Enjolras. Please, please..." she gasped as he complied, and threw her head back, feeling another orgasm building inside of her. This time they came together, Enjolras moaning her name and Eponine letting out a rough cry.

His body slowly stilled and their eyes met, Enjolras' heavy with both exhaustion and satisfaction. They were both still breathing heavily and Eponine could feel his heart pounding against hers. With a slow kiss, Enjolras carefully moved off of her, pulling Eponine close to his chest as he pulled the sheets up around them.

As his arms encircled her, Eponine smiled, realizing he was shaking slightly. She took one of his hands and examined his wrist, pouting when she noticed the angry red marks on his skin from fighting so hard against the restraints. She kissed it gently and moved his arm back around her waist, placing another soft kiss over his heart.

This was the first time they had ever cuddled after sex, and Eponine wasn't going to stop to complain or analyze her feelings about why it felt so good. It just did, and that was all that mattered. Before long, Enjolras was breathing deeply and his grip on her loosened in his sleep.

_Good, _Eponine thought. _He needs it._

She carefully wriggled out from his embrace and pulled on his shirt, going back out to the living room to grab her phone. She typed a text to Combeferre and hit send.

_Hey. Enj fell asleep on my couch while we studied. He was so freaking tired I think I'm just going to let him sleep there. Just wanted to let you know where he is so you don't worry when he doesn't come home._

_ Okay, cool. He does need to rest. Thanks, Ep._

And just like that, it was done. Rules number one was thoroughly broken. It was an easy excuse, and one that was completely believable. There was no reason for Combeferre to suspect a thing.

Eponine climbed back into bed and sidled back up to Enjolras, this time with her back against his chest. She smiled as he automatically wrapped his arms around her again, and Eponine fell asleep to the soothing feeling of his breath against her neck.

* * *

**Since it's been a few days since my last update, I made this chapter extra long. :) Hope you guys enjoyed it - I had several requests for a tied-up Enjolras, so. Glad to comply! lol **

**Thank you for all of the reviews/favorites/follows! You guys are amazing! OH, and follow me on tumblr to see the awesome gifsets that even more awesome people made for both this story and my other e/E, Comfortable. I've never had stuff made for my stories before, eeeeeeeek! One was from ConcreteAngelRoxHerHalo, who is also writing an awesome e/E Walking Dead crossover called "Shallow Graves." Go read it!**

**Happy reading! And Happy Halloween, if I don't post before then. (It's my birthday on the 30th, and Fall Festival at school, so I may not have a chance!) BYE!**


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Enjolras awoke slowly. He was in an unfamiliar room, and the slow _ping _of raindrops falling on the roof created a comfortable rhythm. With eyes still heavy with sleep, he slowly glanced around. Oh...so it wasn't unfamiliar, exactly; it was Eponine's. He just wasn't used to seeing it in the daylight, however dim it may be from the rain and clouds outside the windows.

"Good morning, sunshine."

Enjolras rolled over at the sound of Eponine's voice, cautiously surveying her. Clearly, he had broken rule number one, and he didn't know if she was pissed at him or not for passing out in her bed.

"Hi." He cleared his throat and stretched, quickly snatching the sheet and pulling it back up his naked body when he realized he was on full display in front of her. He still wasn't used to that.

Eponine smirked and raised an eyebrow, her eyes trailing appreciatively down his chest before drifting back up to his face. "Suddenly feeling modest? I tied you to the bed and rode you 'til you _begged _last night, in case you forgot. The time for modesty is over."

She crept closer and burrowed under his arm, running her tongue around his nipple and lightly kissing his chest. If there was one thing Enjolras had learned about her in the past few weeks, it was that Eponine was a master manipulator, at least sexually. She could get him to cave with very little coaxing at all.

Enjolras groaned and took her chin in his hand, raising her face up to his to stop her. "Believe me, there will be no forgetting that. But..." He glanced around and said pointedly, "It's _morning."_

"You're quite articulate at this time of day," Eponine laughed. "I know. You slept here."

"Clearly. But...we're not supposed to do that. Are you pissed at me?"

"You're way too pretty for me to be pissed at you for sleeping in my bed."

Enjolras rolled his eyes. "I'm not joking, Eponine. Rule number one is no sleepovers. Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Because you were exhausted, Enjolras. You needed to sleep, and I wanted you to. Don't worry, I texted 'Ferre and just told him you fell asleep on the couch while we were studying and I didn't want to wake you because I could tell you needed it. He bought it. Probably didn't think a thing of it, actually."

Enjolras was quiet for a minute, and then shrugged. "Well, I do feel better. Thanks for letting me stay, then."

"No problem." Eponine looked a little hesitant suddenly, and said cautiously, "It wasn't that bad, actually. Kind of nice after...well. You know."

Enjolras blushed thinking of the night before and held up his wrist. There were angry red marks still visible from where he had pulled at the restraints. "Yeah, you were right about those knots...pretty impressive."

Eponine laughed and took his wrist, pressing her lips to his inflamed skin. "I never thought they'd be useful in that way, but I have to say – it's a handy little thing to know."

"You're never doing that to me again."

Eponine laughed and pushed him onto his back, hovering over him. Her long hair fell over her shoulders and tickled his face and he reached up to tuck it behind her ears.

"Oh, really? You _liked_ it. I've never seen you so..." She bit her lip, and instead of finishing her thoughts, crashed her lips into his. Enjolras kissed her back, placing one hand on the back of her head to hold her to him. His other hand drifted beneath the sheets, where he slowly began stroking the inside of Eponine's thigh. She wasted no time in changing their positions to give him better access, and she was soon on her back, pulling Enjolras on top of her impatiently.

"If I were mean spirited, I would be tying you up right now to see how you like it." He bit at her collarbone to prove his point.

"I'd like to see you try, Pretty Boy."

Enjolras smirked and ducked underneath the blankets, impatiently pushing Eponine's legs apart. He went slowly, trailing kisses down her stomach and then up and down each leg. Just when his lips reached the inside of Eponine's thigh and her hand tangled impatiently in his hair, her bedroom door burst open.

"Eponine, get up! I need your help with this – Holy shit!"

Enjolras jumped and sprang up, emerging from the sheets to find a shocked Cosette standing in the doorway with her hands over her mouth. Eponine growled in frustration and sat up, clutching the sheet to her chest.

"Well good morning to you, too, Cosette." She sounded amused and annoyed all at once.

Enjolras was mortified; he had never been so embarrassed in his life. He glanced towards Cosette again, whose eyes were wide and staring at him in shock. He was too out of it to even glare back at her and instead flopped down on his stomach, making sure the blankets completely covered his ass. He grabbed a pillow and slammed it over his head.

Eponine's laughter was muffled, but he could definitely hear her cackling mercilessly at him over Cosette's embarrassed apology. The door slammed again and Eponine's laughter continued. He still didn't move.

"Oh come on, Enj, that was hilarious. Oh my God, your face! I will never forget your face."

Eponine kissed his shoulder and tugged at the pillow, which he held firmly down.

"That was the most embarrassing moment of my life." He groaned again and lifted the pillow enough to peek out at her. "I fucking hate you right now. Lock the god damn door next time. I just scarred Cosette for life."

Eponine grinned and laid back down, nudging his leg with her foot. "She's not _that _innocent, Enjolras. She's hardly a pure little virgin; she spends the night with Marius all time. What in the hell do you think they're doing?"

"Baking cookies and singing duets with little bluebirds that perch outside of her window."

Eponine rolled her eyes. "She didn't see anything."

"She saw enough. She knew what I was doing to you. She didn't deserve that." Enjolras knew he was blowing this a little out of proportion, but he couldn't help it. He didn't think he'd ever be able to look Cosette in the eyes again as long as lived. Yep, there was definitely a reason he planned on getting out of town in a few months.

Enjolras buried his head under the pillow once more, but after a few seconds of silence on Eponine's part, he slowly peeked out. He expected some biting remark, but none came. Instead, she stared silently at the ceiling, looking a little bit troubled.

"What's wrong?"

She glanced at him and shrugged. "Nothing. I think you better get going." Her voice was hollow and closed off.

"What did I do?"

"_Nothing, _Enjolras. I'm sure you've got more work to do, though, so please, don't let me keep you."

Enjolras removed the pillow and looked at her incredulously. This felt an awful lot like some ridiculous relationship bullshit, which he absolutely was not into, and his annoyance level quickly rose. "What in the hell is your problem?"

Her eyes snapped to his, and if she were capable of breathing fire, Enjolras was pretty sure she would have been doing it. "So apparently what we were doing was wrong? The fact that I like it is wrong? Or bad? Is that what you're saying? Poor little Cosette shouldn't be exposed to that sort of debauchery, but for Eponine it's absolutely fine."

Enjolras let out a barking laugh. That was the most absurd thing he'd ever heard. "What? You are fucking insane. How did you come up with that bullshit?"

Eponine froze and slowly turned to glare at him. Her voice was deadly soft when she whispered, "Get the hell out of my house."

"Gladly. Jesus." Enjolras ripped the covers back and stood, roughly pulling on his clothes. "I don't know how in the hell you came up with that from what I said, Eponine. I didn't mean it like that. Why in the hell would you want to fight about something so stupid?" He turned to glare at her, but was surprised to see she had turned her face away from him. One hand clutched the sheets to her chest and she was biting the nails of her other, her tell-tale giveaway that she was upset.

Enjolras felt his annoyance slowly ebbing away as he gazed at her; she didn't look mad anymore, just upset. And even if he hadn't meant to, he _had _caused it. Maybe he should apologize?

Enjolras sighed, cursing his conscience, and sat down gingerly on the side of the bed. "Ep? Are you alright?"

She shrugged slowly. "I'm fine. It's fine. You're right, I'm completely insane." Her tone wasn't angry or sarcastic now; she sounded like she meant it. Enjolras had never met anyone so confusing in his life; she was going to give him whiplash.

"Okay...? Uh. Well." He cleared his throat and looked around. He wanted to do nothing more than bolt out of the room because this _did not feel like casual sex_, but for some reason, his ass seemed glued to the bed. "I don't really know what to do here," he admitted.

Eponine turned to him and cracked a small smile. Her eyes were dry, thank God, but she looked smaller than he'd ever seen her before. "I'm sorry. I really over-reacted. You didn't do anything wrong and...ugh." She covered her face for a moment and raked her hands through her hair. "I'm an idiot, seriously. I'm sorry."

Enjolras raised his eyebrows and said slowly, "It's okay...I can maybe see how you could have taken what I said the wrong way. _I _overreacted about the whole Cosette thing. I apologize."

Eponine nodded and started biting at her nails again. "So, um. I understand if you don't want to do this again now that you've seen that I'm a little bit crazy. It's alright."

Enjolras reached over and swatted her hand away from her mouth. "Stop doing that. I don't think you're crazy." (That was kind of a lie; he did, in fact, think she was a little batty, but he couldn't stop himself from being intrigued by it.)

"Oh. Okay." Eponine took a deep breath, looking a little happier, and straightened to look him in the eye again. "Thanks."

He nodded and they gazed at each other for a minute. Finally, Enjolras stood and looked around. He still felt a little bit weirded out. "But I do think I should get going. I have all those applications to finish today."

"Yeah. Good luck with those." She seemed back to normal.

Enjolras walked to the bedroom door and opened it cautiously, desperate not to run into Cosette on his way out. It seemed like the coast was clear, so he opened the door wider.

"Enjolras?"

"Yeah?" He turned to look back at Eponine. She had a tiny grin on her face, and Enjolras was struck by how attractive she suddenly looked; her hair was a mess, falling around her shoulders and down her back in thick tangles, and her skin seemed to glow in the early morning light. Her eyes again held their familiar mischievous gleam Enjolras had come to know so well.

"Last night was fun. Feel free to break rule number one whenever you want to." Eponine let the sheet fall seductively to her waist and Enjolras let out a little involuntary squeak. It was suddenly very hard to turn and leave, but he was determined. She laughed at his expression and Enjolras quickly turned and shut the door before he could convince himself to get back into her bed.

Yep. Whiplash. Her definitely had it.

* * *

Later that night, Enjolras finished all of his law school applications. Everything that could be turned in electronically was sent, and everything that had to be mailed was laid out on the kitchen table with postage already attached and ready to go in the morning. He felt highly accomplished, and incredibly rested after a peaceful night of sleep in Eponine's bed. He didn't remember when he had slept so good or been so comfortable.

Thinking of what happened that morning, though, and the very strange and stupid argument they had after Cosette interrupted them, still gave Enjolras an uneasy feeling. Maybe he was fooling himself by thinking that sex could be _just sex _between friends. That argument was about a lot more than just sex, and not in their usual way. The guilt he'd felt when he saw how upset Eponine genuinely was and how hard on herself she was being ate away at him a little bit.

But as bad as he felt, there was absolutely no way, in any universe, under any circumstances, that he wanted a relationship with anyone right now, especially Eponine. He wanted to leave New Orleans, and she was clearly tied here. He wanted to get out and see the world, figure out the best way to make his dreams a reality and help the most people he could. Staying in this corrupt, backwards, behind-the-times Southern city wasn't appealing in the slightest.

And if anything else like that argument happened between them, or Enjolras felt that things were straying from the friend-zone in any way, he would decisively break off what they were doing. That was clearly the smartest thing to do and the only thing to do to keep her from being hurt. Yes, it would be hard. He had no problem admitting that he thought she was the sexiest woman he'd ever seen, and the sex they had was fucking incredible. It would be torture trying to keep his hands off of her for his remaining time in New Orleans and it would suck to have to give up sex after getting so used to it over the last month or so, but he didn't want to lead Eponine on if she really had begun to have feelings for him.

Part of him scoffed at the thought that she actually liked him, however, because she seemed as averse to the idea of a relationship as he was. She had never really given him cause to think she liked him as more than a friend other than a nagging feeling at the back of his mind and what happened this morning.

So he had absolutely no idea why he had taken Eponine's advice and filled out an application for Tulane Law School along with all the others. _It's just a back-up plan_, he tried to reassure himself, _just a last resort in case none of the others work out._

And once it was sent, he refused to think about it or analyze his decision anymore.

* * *

**Hmmm, what is happening here, my friends? I tried to do some intriguing character development in this chapter, even though there wasn't much action. :) Hopefully you enjoyed. Let me know what you think, either here in a review or over on tumblr! THANKS FOR READING!**


	8. Chapter 8

By mid-afternoon, Eponine still hadn't emerged from her bedroom, at least not for more than a few minutes at a time. She took a shower, did some laundry, and grabbed her laptop from the living room, but she avoided Cosette at all costs and mostly stayed burrowed under her covers.

She had come to a startling, earth-shattering, life-altering realization that morning, one that she wasn't dealing with very well.

She liked Enjolras. She fucking _like _liked him.

Oh my God, how pathetic was she? They had been sleeping together for a month and now she had actual feelings for the man, when she had _guaranteed _him it wouldn't happen. And the really pathetic part was that she had kind of suspected it all along, somewhere in the back of her mind, but refused to admit it, even to herself. But then he had fallen asleep in her bed with his arms around her and he looked so peaceful, so beautiful as he laid there, oblivious to the world around him. And the way he had _looked _at her last night while they made love, like she was the most beautiful and desirable woman on the planet...it was the stuff cheesy romance novels were made of.

And the more they had sex, at least on Eponine's part, the more it _did _feel like making love. It didn't feel casual anymore. It was way too intense for that. But was that just in her own head? Did he think the same thing or was she completely alone in her feelings?

And then she had to go and get totally out of line over a completely innocent and insignificant comment that morning. She had practically announced her feelings for him just by her over-reaction. She was a complete idiot.

Eponine was lost in her musings when she realized Cosette had poked her head into her bedroom again. "Eponine? Are you asleep?"

"No. Come in."

Cosette tentatively entered, squinting at the lack of light and drawn blinds. "Um...honey, is everything okay? You haven't come out all day. And it feels like a tomb in here."

Eponine decided to play dumb. She wasn't ready to talk about her newly discovered feelings and hear Cosette say "I told you so." She already felt like enough of an idiot, and they had just had that conversation _yesterday, _for God's sake. For some reason, she was doomed to care about men who didn't see her as anything other than either a friend or a good fuck. It was her own fault, she supposed, but it still hurt.

"I'm fine." Eponine forced a smile and sat up, pushing her books and laptop aside. "I'm just really tired. I didn't sleep much last night." Eponine wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and Cosette giggled.

"Yeah, uh...sorry about that earlier. That was the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to me."

Eponine laughed. "Oh my God, the look on Enjolras' face! I will never, ever forget that look. And your face was pretty damn funny, too."

"Shut up, it was horrible. I'm never going to able to look him in the eye again."

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure he feels the same way about you."

Cosette grinned and poked Eponine's leg. "_You _certainly looked like you were enjoying it when I walked in."

Eponine blushed. "Well, duh. His mouth is good for a lot more than just making long-winded speeches."

"Like I said, I'm never going to be able to look at him again." Cosette stood and sighed dramatically. "Hopefully the scars from this morning won't affect my own sex life! I'm going out to dinner with Marius and then I'll probably just stay there. Enjoy your recuperation." She leaned over and affectionally mussed Eponine's hair.

"Yeah...have a good time." Eponine watched her leave, keeping a smile on her face until Cosette shut her bedroom door. It quickly faded once she was alone and again thinking about her predicament.

She had a few choices; one, confess her feelings to Enjolras and face rejection. (Not going to happen.)

Two, break things off with him and force herself to get over him.

Or three, continue things as they were and just enjoy being with him until he left.

One was out of the question and two was absolutely no fun at all, so she was left with option three by default. It wouldn't be that bad. She was the queen of pretending and an expert at hiding her feelings. It wouldn't be that hard.

* * *

Option number three proved to be way harder than Eponine expected. Instead of things continuing as normal, she found herself avoiding Enjolras. Every time she saw him, she was painfully reminded of the fact that he was leaving in a few months and that she was once again going to be left behind, heartbroken. She rarely answered his calls, her texts in reply to his were short and succinct, and they had only been together once in two weeks since their little sleepover. She just couldn't stop thinking about him, and it pissed her off. She was so in love with Marius for over a year and worked _so hard _to get over him, move on, and be happy for Cosette. And she had; she genuinely liked Marius as nothing more than a friend now, and wanted he and Cosette to have a happy future together. And now what had she done? Moved on only to fall for another completely unavailable guy who was destined to leave her behind for more important things. As pathetic as it was, _she_ wanted to be the important thing for once.

It was beyond frustrating.

To keep her thoughts as far away from her depressing love life as possible, Eponine started working more hours at her waitressing job; at least then she had a really good excuse for turning Enjolras down every time he asked if she wanted to do something. And she really did need the money, but that was nothing new.

One night, however, almost right at closing time, he surprised her at work. She looked up at the bar and there he was, sitting on the stool and eyeing her seriously.

"Enj! Hey." She ignored the butterflies she felt at seeing him. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I might walk you home. It's been a while since I've seen you." His eyes were guarded, and Eponine thought he sounded a little tentative. He had apparently picked up on her unlimited excuses and was clearly trying to figure out if something was wrong between them.

"Oh, uh...yeah, sure. I have to close up here, though, so it'll be at least another forty-five minutes. You don't have to wait if you have other stuff to do, I know you're busy." Eponine grabbed a rag and furiously wiped down the bar, avoiding his eyes.

She soon felt his hand on her arm. "Eponine, are you avoiding me?"

"What? No! Why would you think that?"

"Gee, I don't know. Maybe because you're not acting like yourself and you've barely given me the time of day for almost two weeks. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She forced her eyes to meet his and smiled. "_Nothing _is wrong, I swear. I've just been working double shifts to save up some money so my brother can come visit during spring break and school is crazy and..."

"Wait, your brother?" His brows furrowed.

"Yeah...my little brother. He lives in Shreveport."

Enjolras sat back down on the stool and leaned against the bar. "I didn't even know you had a brother."

"Oh. Seriously? Yeah, I do. He's thirteen, almost fourteen." Sometimes it hurt just thinking about Gavroche, so maybe that's why she never mentioned him to Enjolras before. She always assumed that all of the guys knew about her family and complicated history. (She _absolutely _knows they're acquainted with her father, which is just unfortunate.)

"Why does he live in Shreveport? Don't your parents live here in New Orleans?"

"Yeah..." She's a little uncomfortable talking about this, as she always is when the subject of her family comes up. "He's in foster care."

"Oh..." Enjolras coughed and looked away for a minute. He looked embarrassed, like he wasn't quite sure what to say to that piece of new information. "I'm sorry to hear that. It must be hard having him so far away."

"Yeah. But it's better for him there. More stability. And he doesn't have to worry about getting the shit beat out of him every day. That counts for something." She turned away before he could reply and continued cleaning up the bar. She didn't want to see a look of pity mar his pretty boy features.

All of her co-workers soon left, having completed all of their assigned work, but Eponine continued to linger, hoping Enjolras would just give up and go away. She could feel him watching her.

It seemed he wasn't going to budge, though, and after they'd been alone for about ten minutes, Eponine tried again to get rid of him. "Enjolras, you really don't have to wait for me if you don't want to. I still have some stuff to do..."

"I want to."

"Okay then..." She took her time cleaning up, going in slow motion and even doing the bathrooms, though she knew someone else had already cleaned them. When the whole place was finally spotless and she could think of no more excuses, Eponine walked dejectedly to the back room to gather her stuff together. She sighed when she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and frowned. She looked like hell. Working double shifts two days in a row meant not much sleep in between. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and straightened her shoulders, when she suddenly felt Enjolras' hands on her waist. Eponine jumped and spun around, her hand on her heart. "Holy shit, don't do that to me!"

"I'm sorry," he grinned and leaned down to kiss her. "You just look really nice tonight."

"Liar. I look like shit."

"Why do you do that?" Enjolras pulled away and frowned, looking at her seriously. "You do that every time I give you a compliment."

"Do what?"

"Deny it or call me a liar or put yourself down. Why don't you just believe me and accept it?"

"I...don't know." Eponine looked away, but Enjolras grabbed her chin and brought her face back to his. He gently kissed both of her cheeks, then trailed kisses along her jaw before drifting back to her lips.

Finally, he said quietly, "The next time I pay you a compliment, just say thank you. Maybe you'll start to believe it if you stop denying there could possibly be anything good about yourself."

His words are confusing. _I'm not really that down on myself, _she thinks, or at least she never has been before. (Disregarding the year she was obsessed with Marius and content to be his shadow.) She has always known she's sexy and smart, and never before has she had trouble portraying those qualities to the world. She used to do the same thing around Enjolras, in fact; it's what started this whole mess in the first place.

It's only been the last two weeks, since she realized her feelings had evolved into something beyond friendship, that she's felt not quite good enough for him, or just not good enough, period. What a pathetic position to have put herself in (again).

And one that she's not comfortable with. _He has all the power right now,_ Eponine realized. _I'm letting my feelings for him completely control me and that's just...stupid. And weak. So just...fake it 'til you make it._

Eponine took a deep breath and pressed her lips more firmly against Enjolras', wrapping her arms around his neck. She ran her tongue along his bottom lip and slipped it into his mouth as he opened it. After a few minutes of a heated make out session, Eponine pulled away and grinned. She felt more like herself now.

"I want your mouth on me," she purred into his ear, and felt victorious when she felt a slight shiver go through his body.

Enjolras unconsciously licked his lips and leaned down, frantically kissing her chest and cleavage, and licking the valley between her breasts. Eponine unbuttoned her pants and shimmied out of them, hastily kicking them away.

Eponine pushed Enjolras lower, already feeling more confident and capable. His lips and tongue caressed her stomach, and Eponine shivered when he ran his tongue along the edge of her panties. Apparently Eponine wasn't the only confident one sexually anymore. He was fearless with her now. She had created a bit of a monster with this one.

Eponine closed her eyes as he pushed her panties down and backed her up against the wall. Enjolras was on his knees now, and he glanced up at her before spreading her legs apart and hooking one over his shoulder, beginning to kiss and nibble at the inside of her thighs. She tangled her hands in his hair and pushed his face against her, growing restless already. He flicked his tongue out and licked at her in response and Eponine bit her lip. She was throbbing, and impatiently pushed against his mouth with her hips.

Enjolras held her more firmly and began to suck and bite at her folds, thrusting his tongue inside of her.

"Oh, fuck..." She bit her lip and leaned her head back, desperately hoping there were no unknown cameras in this back room. This was definitely cause for termination, but damn, it might be fucking worth it. He was making her come undone already. She had never met someone with such a skilled tongue, both for words and...other pleasures.

Her hips bucked when he added two fingers, thrusting them inside of her and curling them expertly, his tongue finding her clit and running slow circles around it. After a few agonizing minutes, Enjolras sped up, his fingers and tongue moving faster. Eponine whimpered and gripped his hair, stuffing her fist in her mouth to muffle her scream. She came after a few more seconds, tightening around Enjolras' fingers.

She sank back against the wall and sighed, her chest heaving with labored breaths. Her eyes were still closed and her legs felt like jelly. Suddenly, Enjolras grabbed her and hoisted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. He gripped her bottom and slammed into her unexpectedly, making Eponine let out a little squeak of surprise. She put her arms around his shoulders and held on tightly as he continued to both thrust into her and hold her up against the wall. His name left her lips in a whisper, and she was very aware that it sounded more like a prayer than a plea. His movements stilled for a moment as he turned his head to tenderly kiss her neck.

"You're beautiful," he whispered against her skin.

Again, it suddenly felt like a lot more than just casual, passionate sex and more like passionately making love. It was confusing, wonderful, and terrifying all at once.

Eponine remembered his words about compliments from before and smiled against his shoulder. "Thank you."

He laughed and pushed into her again, making her gasp. "See? That wasn't so hard."

"Shut up," Eponine groaned. "Just shut up and go faster."

He quickly complied, and Eponine bit his shoulder to keep from screaming as she came a second time. He spilled inside of her soon after and just like in the closet, that first unexpected time, leaned down to bury his face in the crook of her neck as he gathered himself together.

"Eponine..." His breath was hot against her skin and Eponine sighed when he pulled out of her, lowering her gently to the floor.

"Hmm?" She ran her hands through his hair, surprised when he lifted his head to gaze at her with those blue eyes.

"How do you feel about breaking rule number one again? It's already been broken once, so what does it really matter now?"

Her heart stopped for a beat or two; he sounded so hopeful, like he actually _wanted _to.

"And, what if..." Eponine bit her lip and looked away for a second before forcing herself to look back and meet his eyes once more. "What if I don't want to have sex again tonight, though? Would you still want to spend the night with me?"

He was smart. He clearly knew what she was asking, what she meant. And without missing a beat, he replied, "Yes. It was nice just...being with you that night and waking up next to you. I just kind of want to do it again." He suddenly looked unsure and shrugged. "But I know it's breaking your rules and you were pretty clear about those, so it's fine if you don't want to."

"No!" She spoke a little too quickly, betraying her feelings. "I do. Yeah, you can stay the night. On one condition."

Enjolras took a deep breath and one side of his mouth rose. "Okay...what condition is that?"

"You have to get me donuts in the morning. Chocolate cake donuts with chocolate frosting, from the Blue Donut in Midcity on Canal."

"That's a very specific request."

"Those are the terms, Pretty Boy."

"What if I have my own terms?"

"Which would be...?"

He frowned. "I'll have to think of them first."

Eponine laughed and tugged at his hair, pulling him back down to her lips. "Cute. So do you accept or not?"

"I do, yeah."

"Okay then, let's go home."

* * *

Enjolras awoke at his usual time of six am the next morning, despite not getting to sleep until around one. It was a good thing, though, he figured, since he promised Eponine to go out and get her donuts. The Blue Donut opened at 6:30, so if he left now, he'd make it in time to choose from their full selection. He kissed Eponine's bare shoulder and lifted the covers to slide out of them when he felt Eponine's arms wrap around his waist.

"Where are you going?" she mumbled.

"Fulfilling your terms, Eponine. On a quest to the Blue Donut."

She smirked and opened her eyes. "I changed my mind. I just want you to stay in bed."

Enjolras smiled as he looked at her, leaning forward to brush her hair back from her face. "Are you sure? I'd much rather stay here, believe me, but I did promise..."

"No, stay. Please." She pouted and curled closer into his side.

"Okay." He laid back down, wrapping his arms around her again and tangling their legs together. She fit so perfectly against him that it made him wonder if anyone else ever would. Would anyone else ever live up to this?

He was in major trouble when it came to her, he knew. He was so preoccupied with thoughts of her all the time that for the two weeks she avoided him, his work actually suffered. He was barely pulling As on his assignments when he was used to getting things back with perfect marks. And he'd actually gotten a _B _on one paper, which was now stuffed at the bottom of a drawer to hopefully be forgotten. Sure, most people would scoff at such a ridiculous difference, but for Enjolras it was a big deal. He had never let a girl consume his life like this. And he felt like such a sap; every time he saw her, all he could think about was how beautiful she was, and how much he wanted to tell her how he felt...

Her breathing was deep and even again, and he knew she was almost back to sleep, but he suddenly couldn't wait to know. "Eponine?"

"Huh?" She opened bleary eyes and looked up at him, yawning.

"I like...I like being here with you," he confessed. "And I wouldn't mind doing this sleepover thing more often."

She looked more alert at his words and rested her chin on his chest, blinking up at him. "I like it, too, but..."

"But what?"

"Well, two things. Number one, if we keep doing this, the guys are going to know. There's no way you can make up enough excuses about where you're sleeping to satisfy them."

"Yeah, I thought about that. I don't really care anymore. They can know. What does it matter?"

"They're going to give us a lot of shit. Are you prepared to take their teasing?"

"Yes." He ran one finger up and down her spine and watched her eyes flutter. He loved how she reacted to his touch.

_Dammit, there goes rule number two_, he thought. _I'm such an idiot._

Eponine sighed and made a face, twisting away from him and burying her face in her pillow. "Stop. Wait. I...ugh."

"What is it?" he asked, a little bit startled.

"I just...Enjolras, you're _leaving_," she said pointedly. "So what are we doing? Why are we even bothering?"

_Play dumb, just play dumb._

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me."

_Jesus, is she a mind reader?_

Enjolras turned onto his side and surveyed her warily. He wasn't sure how to go about this conversation and what was the right thing to say. "I'm sorry. I know what you're saying, alright? Just...tell me how you feel."

"This doesn't feel like just sex anymore," she whispered. "It feels like...like there might be real feelings here. And I don't know what to do about it."

"I feel the same way," he admitted. "I like you, okay? I didn't expect it and I tried not to, but I do..." He trailed off when he noticed she was looking at him with her mouth open a little, an incredulous look on her face. "What is it?"

"You really actually like me?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Wow. Okay. Well, uh...I like you, too."

"Good. Okay." Strange how those words suddenly made the day seem a whole lot brighter. And were those birds chirping outside the window?

"But...and this is a huge but," she said firmly, "you're still planning on leaving, aren't you?"

Enjolras was silent for a minute, contemplating whether or not he should tell her that he ended up applying to Tulane along with all of the other schools. He didn't want to get her hopes up, because he knew that even though he did have feelings for her, he would never let a girl get in the way of his dreams of going to Yale or Harvard for law school. Something as uncertain as a relationship and fickle as feelings was not something to give up a guaranteed future for. He needed to be honest.

"I am, if I get in," he said quietly. "I don't want to lie to you, Ep. Even though I like you, it's just...this is still really new, and I don't think I would ever forgive myself for giving up a lifelong dream to stay behind somewhere I don't want to be just for a girl."

Eponine nodded slowly, biting her lip. "I...I understand that, I really do. I get it and I would never want to be the reason you don't get what you want." She sighed and closed her eyes, mumbling, "I fucking hate that I get it. I want to just be mad about it, but I can't."

"So you're not mad at me?"

"No. I still don't know what to do, though. I don't want to just go back to being friends with you now. I don't know if I can."

"I can't," he said honestly. "I can't just be your friend now."

"So what do we do?"

They stared at each other for a minute and Enjolras reached up to gently trace the curve of her cheek with his finger. "Can we just enjoy it while I'm here? And cross that bridge when we come to it?"

Eponine nodded slowly. "I think I can agree to that. It's better than nothing."

_And I'm not ready to give you up yet._

* * *

**Sorry it's taken me a bit to post this chapter! I got pre-occupied with _The Right Order_ and it took me a while to get this chapter where I wanted it. **

**Leave me a review and let me know what you think! THANKS for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Alright, are you sure you're ready to do this?"

Enjolras nodded and absently squeezed her hand. "I've prepared myself for the asinine comments that are coming. We may as well just get it over with."

Eponine shrugged. "You know, I thought this wasn't going to bother me, but...ugh, I kind of don't want to face them." She knew it was because so many of the guys could see right through her; they knew all about her Marius struggles, about how deeply she felt about that oblivious shithead. And now when they heard about how she was supposedly fine with Enjolras leaving, Eponine worried they would see right through that, too. More than anything she hated being seen as weak and pathetic, and this situation she had gotten herself in practically screamed it.

"Well we don't have to do it this way, Ep," Enjolras said kindly. "I can just send out a mass text and say that they're not allowed to talk about it. They'll listen to me."

"No, it's fine...let's just do it." She took a deep breath and marched forward with determination, pushing open the doors of the mostly deserted Musain. Only their friends were there, in the usual corner place, sipping their coffee, laughing, and studying. Enjolras squeezed Eponine's hand again as Combeferre looked up and spotted them.

When he noticed their intwined hands, pretty much as soon as they stepped through the front door, he elbowed Courfeyrac in the stomach, who in turn elbowed Grantaire, and so on, until Jehan was the last one left. As soon as he followed everyone else's line of sight, he gasped loudly and started bouncing in his seat. "They're holding hands! I knew it! Pay up, Bossuet!"

"Damn it," Bossuet mumbled, but dutifully handed over a twenty.

Enjolras cleared his throat and let go of Eponine's hand to pull a chair out for her, ever the gentleman. His cheeks were a bit more red than usual in anticipation of the teasing and totally unfamiliar territory of being with a _girl _in front of his friends, Eponine noticed, but otherwise he seemed pretty calm and collected. The sparkle in Cosette's eye as she took a demure sip of her latte was clear even from two tables away, as well; she was most definitely enjoying the fact that Eponine had just proved her right.

"So just get it over with," Eponine said irritably to all of the guys. "Say what you want to say. We'll give you ten minutes and not a second more."

Enjolras nodded in agreement and sat next to her, his arm reclining comfortably on the back of her chair but not quite touching her shoulders.

"Are you two dating now?" 'Ferre asked. He looked amazed behind his thick glasses, and Eponine wasn't sure whether it was because he had never seen Enjolras hold hands with any girl at all, or because it was Eponine.

"Temporarily," Eponine responded easily, "Until Enjolras graduates and leaves. And we're both fine with that. It's casual."

Courfeyrac's eyebrows shot up. "Uh...okay. How long has this been going on?"

"A while," Enjolras said evasively. "And that's all you need to know about that for now."

"So you're dating, but it's casual, and you're prepared for Enjolras to leave? What's going to happen then?" Grantaire asked skeptically.

"I'm sure they could manage long distance for a while!" Jehan volunteered. "Eponine only has a year left of school here and then she could move..."

Eponine shook her head emphatically. "Uh uh. Nope. Not going to happen. Like we said, this is casual. He's leaving and that's that."

"And it's just going to be over?" Marius asked.

"Yes."

"So let me get this straight; you both finally wised up that you have a thing for each other, are now dating, but it's for sure only going to last until Enjolras graduates and leaves?" Grantaire clarified. "That sounds fucking messy."

"I assure you it isn't. We both agreed to enjoy it while it lasts and that we would part as friends." Eponine wasn't sure, but she thought she saw Enjolras' jaw tighten as he spoke. She knew letting him go was going to be much harder than she thought, but the alternative of not having him anymore at all was worse than a goodbye in the not-so-distant future. She wondered if he secretly felt the same, and if there was any part of him that was going to be sad to leave.

"Wait, I'm confused...so...you're dating, which means you have feelings for each other?" Bahorel asked. Both Enjolras and Eponine nodded, ignoring Jehan's romantic "awwwww" from the corner.

Bahorel continued. "But you're okay with just saying 'sayonara' in a few months? I'm with Grantaire. That's fucking messy."

Cosette leaned forward and opened her mouth to speak, but Eponine cut her off. "I know! You told me I liked him, blahblahblah. Don't rub it in my face."

"I'm not going to!" Cosette insisted. "I was merely going to point out that I told you weeks ago that you can't just bang someone's brains out and not have feelings for them. It doesn't work like that in real life."

"WHOA!" Courfeyrac exclaimed, jumping out of his seat. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. I mean, I figured you were sleeping together, but...Cosette knew? And we didn't? I'm hurt."

Enjolras rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I'm sure it's a real knife in the gut, Courf."

"You mock my pain, sir?"

"Courf, sit the fuck down. Of course Cosette knew; I live with her. She figured it out."

"Not to mention I accidentally walked in on them doing something totally unspeakable," Cosette grinned, clearly enjoying the way she made both Enjolras and Eponine squrim, since she and Marius were usually on the receiving end of the jokes. "And they both looked like they were having a lot of fun."

Marius' eyes were the size of saucers. "What?! You never told me that!"

Cosette shrugged and just smiled wider as Eponine shot her a death glare. So much for her being too embarrassed to talk about that incident; it looked like she had sufficiently gotten over it.

"Oh my God," Courfeyrac moaned. "Why do I find that mental image so hot?"

"I think it's the Cosette watching part," Grantaire said thoughtfully. "I'm gay and I'm kind of turned on right now."

Enjolras was now beet red, and he glared at his watch. "You clowns have three minutes left. Live it up because this is the last time we will ever discuss this topic again."

"What topic, the fact that you and Eponine are apparently fucking like rabbits or the fact that we're amazed at all that you finally gave in to your baser instincts?" Joly asked.

"It's really not a big deal, guys," Eponine said. "Like we said before, it's completely casual and..."

"You two are completely kidding yourselves if you think this isn't going to hurt like hell," Musichetta suddenly interrupted. "You are asking for heartache here. Both of you."

"Yeah, well. Life sucks and then you die," Eponine snapped, beginning to feel incredibly annoyed with the scrutiny. "One minute left."

"Are you calling each other boyfriend and girlfriend?" Jehan asked hopefully. "Because for however long you're planning on this lasting, I think you should."

"No," Enjolras and Eponine both spoke emphatically at the same time. Everyone giggled at their in sync response, but a slightly uncomfortable silence soon descended.

"This is a fucking head trip," Courfeyrac muttered. He still stared at them with a dazed look on his face, while Cosette chewed thoughtfully on her lip. Marius just seemed dumbfounded, but it was Grantaire and Musichetta's knowing looks that grated on Eponine's nerves the most. She knew it was because Musichetta's words were true, at least on her part, and Grantaire seemed to know it, too, just like she feared before they entered into this whole torturous conversation.

"Okay, the minute is up early if you're just going to sit there like that," Enjolras said irritably. "And now we move on to other things."

Eponine nodded in agreement and rose to go sit next to Cosette. She would literally talk about anything right now, even puppies and rainbows, to get away from the subject of her doomed Enjolras romance, if you could even call it that.

Combeferre seemed to get the point, too, thank God, and he skillfully steered the conversation in a completely different direction. And Enjolras was either a really good actor or actually completely unruffled – Eponine wasn't sure which – because he seemed like his normal self as soon as conversation resumed. Great. Again, if she didn't get it together, she would be the only idiot falling apart in this situation.

What did she get into?

* * *

They don't talk about the complicated nature of their relationship again, and Eponine hopes that they never will. It's just not worth it to dwell on the sad parts, and if she does, then she won't enjoy the time that she does have with him.

The next week is midterms, though, and they barely see each other at all. Both of their schedules are crazy busy, and Enjolras insisted on staying away, telling Eponine she was too big of a distraction to study with. Now, however, on Friday afternoon, all of Eponine's distractions were gone.

As soon as she got home from turning in her last paper, Eponine plopped down on the couch and sprawled out, just enjoying the peace and quiet and clarity of an empty mind. Cosette was still shut away in her bedroom studying for her last test, so the TV stayed off.

After five minutes, the quiet proved to be too much, though, so Eponine pulled her phone out. She had no idea whether or not Enjolras was finished with his midterms, but she wanted to see him tonight, especially with her brother visiting in two days. There would definitely not be any sleepovers occurring with an impressionable teenage boy in the house. She quickly typed a text and hit send.

_I'm done. Are you?_

_ Last test is at 4. In the library studying. _

Damn.

So much for seeing him right away; he probably wouldn't be free for at least another six hours or so. Eponine typed another text, her finger hovering over the send button in slight hesitation. Sexting Enjolras? He might have a heart attack in the middle of the library. This could be fun.

_Fuck. I really, really want your hands on me right now..._

_ Stop it. _Eponine laughed out loud at his short and quick reply. Might as well go all out now, even though he might kill her later if he does badly on this last test.

_I'm imagining your hands touching me and your mouth on my breasts..._ Shit, she's never done this before. She probably looks like a fool. Whatever.

_STOP IT. Or I'm turning my phone off._

Okay, she got to him, much quicker than she thought she would. Eponine sighed and stared at the screen for a minute. Should she actually stop? Nah. She typed again and quickly hit send. _Admit it, you don't really want me to stop. What are you wearing?_

_ Jeans and a plaid shirt. Not sexy. Stop the sexting, I need an A. _A few seconds later, another text popped up and Eponine grinned triumphantly as she read it, fist pumping the air. He was such a liar. He caved just as easily as any other horny twenty-two year old male. _What are YOU wearing?_

She had to make this good. _That lacy red bra you love with the matching panties, and I'm so wet thinking about you inside me._

_ Fuck, Eponine. How am I supposed to study now?_

_ You needed a break. Go to the bathroom or something. Text me when you're there._

_ I am not leaving this table._

_ Well fine then, you are going to be super uncomfortable. I'm touching myself right now, Enjolras, imagining your fingers inside me. You're so good. Tell me what you'd do to me if you were here._

Eponine is now squirming on the couch; fuck, that went faster and farther than she thought it would. Eponine moved to her bedroom, not wanting to get caught in _another _compromising position by Cosette, and closed the door behind her. Enjolras' next text came just as she slipped her pants off and laid down.

_I would kiss you, starting on your mouth, long and slow. Then I'd move to your jaw and your neck and suck just below your ear where you like it. And then I'd squeeze your breasts and take one of your nipples in my mouth. I'm so hard thinking about you._

"Oh, damn." He actually played along. And he was _good _at this. Who knew. Eponine stifled a moan as as she slid under the covers and typed a reply. _Tell me more._

_ Are you touching yourself yet? I want you to insert a finger and use your thumb to circle your clit. If I were there, I'd use my mouth for you._

Eponine complied, her breath coming faster as she pleasured herself. God, it was good, but it would be so much better if it were actually Enjolras. She fumbled with the phone for a minute with one hand, but quickly gave up typing a reply. He seemed to know, because another text quickly lit up the screen.

_Use another finger to fuck yourself. Go faster, and imagine my tongue inside you, your hands in my hair. Come for me, Eponine._

"Fuck," Eponine muttered as she read the text. "Who the fuck are you?" Could that seriously be the same guy she'd argued with over _everything _since her freshman year of college? If she had known that sex would loosen him up so much, she would have tried to seduce him a long time ago. This time she managed to type a reply.

_You're so in the bathroom right now. You're getting yourself off, aren't you?_

_ I might be._

_ I want to use my mouth on you. Imagine me sucking your dick, swirling my tongue around your head while my hands wrap around your shaft. God, you're so big, Enjolras, and you taste so good._

He doesn't reply this time, and Eponine knows she's probably sent him over the edge. She keeps going, dropping the phone onto the mattress, and in a few minutes, Eponine comes with a sharp cry, muffled into her pillow. The only thing missing now is Enjolras' arms around her. She types another text and hits send.

_I came for you. Are you finished yet?_

_ Yes. Fuck, that was really good._

_ Agreed. It will be better in person. Come over when your test is done? Bring a bag, you're not leaving until Sunday._

_ Okay. I'll see you later._

* * *

Before going to Eponine's, Enjolras made a quick stop at home to pack some clothes and his toothbrush, ignoring the catcalls and whistles from Grantaire and Courfeyrac on his way out the door, and then swung by the grocery store. After that nice round of sexting earlier, something he had never in a million years imagined he would do with anyone, and because midterms were over and he was in an incredibly good mood, he decided to splurge on some champagne and strawberries. And a bunch of expensive chocolate bars because he knew chocolate was Eponine's weakness, but she was way too frugal to buy _good _chocolate for herself.

And whipped cream. Just because. It had nothing to do with the fact that when he saw it sitting there in the shelf he couldn't stop imagining licking it from between the hollow of Eponine's breasts. Not at all.

He rang the doorbell when he got to Eponine and Cosette's house and waited a few minutes on the front porch, then rang it again. Was she even home? She told him to come over. Just as he pulled out his cell to call her, the door flew open, and Cosette stood there with wet hair messily thrown up into a pony tail.

"Hey, Enj! I'm sorry, have you been out here long? I thought I heard the door, but I was in my room packing."

"I knocked once before, yeah, but don't worry about it. Are you going somewhere?"

"I'm spending the weekend with Marius. We're going on a cruise on Monday for spring break. I told Eponine her brother could stay in my room while he's here."

Enjolras frowned at the mention of Eponine's brother. He had forgotten he was coming to visit, and that meant he probably wouldn't see much of Eponine during spring break. That sucked, after being so deprived this week.

Cosette peered into the bag after Enjolras came in and set it on the coffee table, then grinned cheekily at him. "Is that strawberries and champagne? Wow...what a gesture. You're quite the romantic, Enjolras."

Enjolras blushed, awkwardly clearing his throat. "Uh...yeah. I guess? Not really..."

Cosette smiled, but quickly turned serious, cocking her head at him quizzically. "Do you care about her? For real care about her?"

What the hell was this? Shit, he was so not prepared to have a discussion of this capacity with softie Cosette. "Uh...yeah. Yes, I care about Eponine. She's a good friend, and...a little bit more, for now. Hopefully we can stay friends when this is all over."

Cosette frowned and looked at the bag again. "Champagne and strawberries aren't really just a friend gesture, Enjolras, just so you know. And I guess that means you still plan on leaving?"

"That's the plan. I did end up applying to Tulane, though, just in case." The words are out of his mouth before he realizes, and he quickly snapped his mouth shut. Shit. "Don't tell Eponine. I don't want her to think..."

Cosette's eyes were wide. "Seriously? So there _is _a part of you that kind of wants to stay?"

"Maybe..." It's the first time he's admitted it out loud, and it feels weird. "But I really, really don't know, Cosette, so you need to keep it a secret. Please."

"Okay...but can I just ask – does part of you want to stay because of Eponine? Or for some other reason?"

"I don't know." The lie flows easily off his tongue, and Enjolras is surprised. _Why can't you just admit it, you jerk?_

"Okay, I won't talk about it again." Cosette smiled and gestured to the kitchen, sensing that the conversation was a dead end. "Put your stuff away before it gets warm. I think Eponine is asleep in her bedroom."

Cosette retreated back to her own bedroom to finish packing and Enjolras walked to the kitchen, putting the champagne and strawberries in the fridge. The champagne should be cold enough to drink in a few hours. Cosette called out a goodbye before she left, and Enjolras went and locked the front door after her before making his way to Eponine's bedroom. He softly opened the door and stepped in, letting his eyes adjust to the darkness; it was only 7 pm, but the sun had already set. Eponine was curled up under the blankets, asleep on her back, her dark hair messily splayed around her. She looked peaceful and small under her pile of blankets, and Enjolras carefully undressed, slipping underneath the covers next to Eponine clad only in his boxers. He stifled a groan when he realized she was already naked, his hands curving around the silky skin of her waist.

The shift of the mattress made her turn and her eyes slowly fluttered open. Enjolras wrapped his arms around her and softly kissed her shoulder. It was better than he'd ever imagined getting into bed with a beautiful, naked girl. Way better.

"Hey," he said quietly. "Sorry to wake you."

"Hi." She yawned and curled into him, throwing one leg over his hips and sending a rush of desire through him as she turned to face him. "What time is it?"

"About seven." Enjolras kissed her neck and ran one hand down her side, his fingers just barely ghosting over her skin.

She shivered and began to trace his jawline with her own fingertips. "Oh. Shit, I slept all afternoon. I guess your sexting wore me out." She grinned and poked his bicep accusingly and Enjolras lifted his eyes to glare at her.

"Hey, you started it. And I'll have you know that I probably didn't do as well on that test as I should have."

"Oh, bullshit. You probably didn't even need to study today, you overachiever."

Enjolras hissed when Eponine suddenly pressed her hips against his, her hand reaching between them to squeeze and stroke him. He was pretty sure her hands were magic. He kissed her neck again and moved one hand to her back, tracing the curve of her spine as she arched against him. "I brought you a present," he mumbled against her mouth.

She stilled for a moment before pulling away and asking curiously, "What?"

"Champagne." He moved his lips to the hollow of her throat and kissed her there. "And strawberries." Now he moved lower, nibbling at the tops of her breasts and soothing her skin with his tongue. He could feel her heart speeding up. "And what I think will be your favorite...chocolate."

She moaned and grabbed his face, bringing it back to hers and kissing him hard. "You brought me chocolate? You beautiful, beautiful man. Thank you."

He laughed and kissed her again. "You're welcome. I bought myself a present, too."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yep. Whipped cream. And I fully intend to cover every inch of you in it."

Eponine practically purred beneath him, sending another surge of desire through his already throbbing erection. He moved his mouth back to her breast and sucked harder, his teeth grazing her nipple. She was so fucking amazing.

"And what are you going to do once I'm wearing said whipped cream?" she asked, her hands pulling at his hair. He loved it when she did that, though he usually couldn't stand anyone touching his head. His hair was the one thing he was actually kind of vain about...

"I'll lick it off, of course," he replied. "Like this." He began licking and nipping at her stomach, but quickly grew impatient and spread open her legs, pushing her onto her back and settling his face between her thighs. She even smelled good. Eponine huffed impatiently as he slowly licked her folds, but with no warning, he quickly dove in, thrusting his tongue roughly into her and bringing it back out to circle her clit.

"Fuck. Enjolras!" Her back arched as one hand clutched the sheets. He wrapped one arm around her left leg to keep her still. "Keep going."

"That's not very polite..." Jesus, what had gotten into him? Making her beg when all he wanted was to watch her come undone because of his mouth?

"Please," she whispered, and smiled slowly, opening her legs wider. "Please." She totally knew he was getting off on this, on being in charge, when it was usually her thing because of his inexperience. Well, he learned quickly.

"Better." He grinned and slowly licked her thighs before moving to her center, dragging his tongue roughly over her. He loved the sounds she was making, little whimpers and whines, and he felt his dick twitch impatiently.

Enjolras added two fingers, slowly inserting them into Eponine's slit and curling them inside of her like she showed him before. He kept his tongue on her clit, looking up at her through hooded eyes. Her bottom lip was between her teeth, her back arched off the bed, and one hand squeezed her own breast, playing with her nipple.

He couldn't take it anymore; he wanted her to come, but he wanted to be inside of her more, so he reluctantly tore his mouth away from her center. "No, no, no," she groaned. "Don't do that..."

He ignored her protests and kissed her stomach. "I'm sorry, I can't wait." He was just about to enter her when Eponine put her hand on his chest and pushed him back a bit.

"Well let's at least make it interesting, since you're apparently in the mood to be in charge tonight," she said, a cheeky smile spreading over her face. She turned onto her side and lifted one leg, hooking it over his shoulder. "The perks of being flexible."

What a perk indeed, he thought, rising to his knees and scooting closer to her. He held onto her leg, running his hand up and down her smooth skin, and carefully guided himself into her, beginning to thrust slowly and deeply. "Oh, shit," he mumbled, his grip tightening on her knee. "You're so tight."

Enjolras began moving faster, this very new position allowing him to thrust deeper and harder than usual. He was in total control, which he also liked more than he'd like to admit, and the sight of Eponine splayed open before him was making him almost lose his mind. He swore and varied his movement, alternating between deep and shallow thrusts. He turned his head and kissed the inside of Eponine's knee.

After a few minutes, Eponine moaned, her breath coming in short gasps. "Oh, God. Enjolras! Oh!" Her hands gripped the sheets, her eyes shut tightly, and Enjolras felt her walls tightening around him as she rode out her orgasm. He slammed into her harder, and said forcefully, "Look at me. Look at me, Eponine."

She turned her head, eyes still heavy with pleasure, and their gazes locked. He was so close. Enjolras finished in a few more frantic thrusts, keeping his eyes on Eponine's face the whole time, and spilling his seed into her. His vision went temporarily white as he came and he knew he cried out her name, but he was barely aware of anything his pleasure was so intense. He emptied himself in a few more thrusts, suddenly feeling spent.

He squeezed her leg in appreciation and slowly pulled out of Eponine, lowering her leg back to the bed. He was too tired to even move, and he practically collapsed on top of her, resting his head against her chest. She was so soft, and her skin felt so good against his hot cheek. He could feel her heart pounding, and he lazily kissed her breasts, his thumb absently caressing her side. His eyes fluttered closed as he felt her begin to stroke his hair and shoulders.

"That was amazing," he mumbled drowsily. "Thank you."

She laughed, one hand soothingly rubbing his back. "No need to thank me, Enj. It was pretty damn good for me, too."

He was almost asleep, and not totally in control of his mouth, and whispered, "I'm really going to miss you."

He was asleep by the time Eponine replied, but if he'd been awake, there would have been no mistaking the sadness in her quiet, "Me, too."

* * *

**Damn. I can't stop writing smut. It's Tveit's fault.**

**And the fault of my new Enjonine friends. YAY. **

**The next chapter won't have smut, I swear. It will actually have some important plot developments, although _honestly, _the smut in this story does serve the plot. It's how they're discovering each other and becoming comfortable with each other and realizing they're both equally passionate people. But yeah, the next chapters, with Gavroche visiting, will have quite a bit of backstory.**

**And warning: if you were involved with Hurricane Katrina, you might not want to read it. I won't go into the details of the actual hurricane, but the aftermath will be dealt with. Anywho. Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, Enjolras woke up to an empty bed, which kind of sucked. Eponine's side was still warm, though, so she couldn't have been gone for long. He pulled himself out of bed with a groan and pulled on his boxers and nothing else. Clothes just got in the way when Eponine was around, and since his shirt was nowhere to be seen, anyway, he figured it was already occupied by a much more attractive person.

As soon as he opened the bedroom door, he smelled something delicious, and followed his nose to the kitchen. Eponine was just pulling a pan of cinnamon rolls out of the oven, and she grinned when she saw him. "Good morning."

Yep, he was right. The plaid looked way better on her. He should just let her have it. "Hi. I love those."

"I know. I saw you inhale one at the Musain in under a minute flat once," she remarked casually, but Enjolras was struck by her response. She paid attention to the smallest things and it never failed to surprise him. He guessed it was no different than the fact that he knew she would sell her soul for chocolate, come to think of it.

He glanced at the counter where he put said chocolate bars last night and grinned when he noticed one was missing. "Chocolate for breakfast, Eponine?"

"Why not? They were _right there._ I couldn't resist the temptation." She put the cinnamon rolls on the counter to cool before icing them and turned back to face him, a preoccupied look on her face. "Bringing those for me was really thoughtful of you, by the way. A guy has never done something like that for me before. Thank you."

Enjolras rubbed the back of his neck, a little uncomfortable. He didn't think it was a huge deal at all; they were just chocolate bars, and he was at the store, anyway. It wasn't like he went out of his way to get them. "You're welcome."

Eponine laughed, sensing his discomfort. "Aw, you're embarrassed. What, do you not like it that I called you out on doing something nice?" She crossed the room and wrapped her arms around his waist, kissing the middle of his chest. "It turns out you're kind of a good not-boyfriend."

"I'm good at everything that I want to be," Enjolras insisted, and Eponine stilled and looked up at him.

"So you _want_ to be a good not-boyfriend?"

"Well, yeah, I guess so. I mean, I've never done this before, and I know it isn't totally conventional anyway, since we know it's going to end, but..." He shrugged, tripping over his words. "I would like to not suck at it, yes. And I don't want you to think I'm interested in you just because of the sex. It may have started out that way, or...well, no, it didn't. I liked you before, but I was just an ass about it..." She cut him off with a hand across his mouth, her eyes wide.

"Stop. Stop it." Eponine sighed and took her hand away, taking a step back. "The more you talk like that the harder it's going to be to leave, so you need to stop." She turned away and grabbed the icing, beginning to spread it over the cinnamon rolls.

Enjolras watched her silently, a sinking feeling in his stomach. This was going way too far for both of them, yet he didn't know how to stop. It seemed like every time he was with her, he fell a little more. Judging from her reaction just now, he ventured to guess that she felt the same. Leaving was going to _suck. _But maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't even get in to a good school, and he'd have to go to Tulane anyway, and then this strange relationship could continue.

A burst of annoyance shot through him after he realized he was kind of hoping that's the way this whole law school fiasco would turn out, and Enjolras frowned. Did he still even want the same things anymore? How could he not? It was what he'd dreamed about his whole life.

"Your brother is coming tomorrow, right?" He changed the subject and forced his voice to sound normal, opening up a cabinet to grab the coffee and get a pot going. He couldn't live without coffee in the morning.

"Yeah. I'm supposed to pick him up around 4 tomorrow. I'm meeting his foster mom halfway in Alexandria. Oh, that reminds me...so, I was supposed to use Courf's car, but he texted me this morning that it finally crapped out on him last night. I hate to ask, but is there any way I could take yours?"

"Can I go with you?" He didn't know what possessed him to say it; again, it seemed like a very boyfriend-y thing to do.

Eponine turned to look at him and frowned. "Uh...well. I'd like you to, honestly. But you can't. It wouldn't look good to his foster parents for me to show up to get Gav with some random guy that they and his social worker don't know about. I need to go alone."

"Oh. Well yeah, that makes total sense. You can take my car. Why didn't you ask me in the first place? You're lucky Courfeyrac's car broke down _now_ instead of with you guys in it tomorrow."

Eponine smiled and shrugged. "I don't know. I guess it just seemed like a very _girlfriend-y_ thing to do," she said pointedly.

Enjolras sighed and leaned against the counter, watching her dribble the last of the icing over the cinnamon rolls. Something was building inside of him, but he wasn't sure what it was until it unexpectedly came bursting out. "Fuck it!" he suddenly yelled. "Let's just call it what it is, Eponine. We're together. You're my girlfriend."

Eponine turned to look at him, a stunned expression on her face. "Uh...I am?"

"Well what the hell are we playing at if not that?"

"I don't know. I thought this was casual."

Enjolras reached out to cup her face, leaning forward and gently kissing her eyelids and forehead. "It was supposed to be."

"This breaks every fucking rule we made," Eponine pointed out. "Or almost every one. Is this smart?" Her hands gripped his arms, and he could sense her fear and hesitation.

"No," he said honestly. "It's not smart at all, but apparently you make me do stupid things. And I mean that in a nice way."

She laughed. "I take that as a compliment, actually. I make the calm, cool, collected, stoic, _serious _Enjolras do stupid things? I must have some sort of voodoo magic that I don't know about..."

"Sometimes I think you do. You drive me kind of crazy." Enjolras dipped his head and slowly kissed her neck, tilting her head to the side with one hand and winding the other around her waist.

She sighed in contentment and absently trailed her fingers over his stomach before abruptly pulling away. "Wait, stop. Did you really mean what you said? About labeling this and everything?"

"Yes. I feel like it's not fair to you if we don't, like I'm just using you or something."

Eponine took a step back and glared at him. "I don't let myself be used anymore, Enjolras. If the only reason you want to call me your girlfriend is because you're afraid of hurting my feelings because we're fucking and you're leaving, you can just forget about it. I don't need or want your guilt and if I wasn't okay with the way things are, I wouldn't be doing this with you."

Enjolras opened his mouth to reply, but quickly closed it again, setting his jaw. He didn't quite know what to say. Was that really the only reason he wanted to call her his girlfriend, because he felt guilty or like he was using her?

"Well?" Eponine asked impatiently.

"It's not the only reason," he finally conceded. "I like you. A lot. And I feel a lot for you, and while we can, I'd like to know that you're mine, as temporary as it may be."

Eponine stepped closer again, one side of her mouth curving up in amusement. "_Yours_, huh?"

"Well, not _mine_, I'm not...shit, you know what I mean." Damn it, why did he always get so tripped up around her? Nothing ever seemed to come out right.

"I guess I would be okay with this whole girlfriend thing. But you know that makes you my _boyfriend, _too, right?"

Enjolras realized a bit too late he was grinning like an idiot, and quickly wiped the smile off his face.

Eponine laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck, standing on her tiptoes. "Oh my God, you so like it! You're totally going to be a serial monogamist. You can't do casual sex."

"Shut up! Stop laughing at me."

Eponine smirked and pressed herself flush against him, leaning forward and pulling his ear between her teeth. Enjolras shivered as her breathy voice whispered in his ear, "Make me."

The cinnamon rolls were ice cold by the time they surfaced for air.

* * *

The next day, Enjolras helped Eponine clean the apartment and basically erase all traces of their weekend sexcapades to get ready for Gavroche's arrival. As excited and happy as Eponine was to see her brother, she could have stayed happily locked inside the house all week, letting Enjolras fuck her senseless. And between making love, they talked. It wasn't usually about anything deep, because she was still somewhat guarded, but it didn't matter. Conversation never stopped flowing between them, and any little arguments and bickering now just ended in a kiss, or more.

If she had known how easy it was to shut him up, she would have been doing it from day one.

The drive to Alexandria was just under three hours, and she had plenty of time to think on the way there. Enjolras had asked this morning if he could meet Gavroche this week, and she didn't know what to say. Her only other boyfriend was Montparnasse, and Enjolras was a far cry from him. What would Gav think about Enjolras? He was so incredibly different from everyone they knew, or used to know, and someone her brother probably never pictured her with.

The only one of her friends that knew her brother at all was Courfeyrac, just because the first time Gav had visited, Eponine hadn't yet gotten her license. Courfeyrac volunteered to pick him up with her, and despite their age difference, Courf and Gav talked the whole way home. They liked the same video games, the same TV shows, the same music, and the same kind of girls (which meant _any _girl, really.) Courf ended up hanging out with them a lot that week, going to the movies, the zoo, and out to eat at their favorite pizza place. It was nice giving Gav a good male role model.

Eponine had a feeling it would be much more awkward with Enjolras. How did he even treat kids? Well, not really a kid anymore; Gavroche was almost fourteen now, and had probably grown a foot since she last saw him in June. And Enjolras couldn't possibly be that bad with kids anyway; he had started SNOLA, after all, and tutored kids all over the city. Maybe she should introduce them? He had seemed sincerely interested in getting to know her brother.

Whatever, maybe she'd just let Gav make the call.

The annoying GPS lady's voice suddenly interrupted her train of thought and Eponine jumped. Apparently her exit was in a mile; she was meeting Gav and his foster mom at a random truck stop diner that she'd never been to before. She pulled into the parking lot right on time at exactly four o'clock (thanks to Enjolras forcing her out the door earlier) and made sure to lock the car as she got out. The place was huge, one of those truck stops with a restaurant, gas station, and convenience store attached. She walked inside and looked around, trying to spot Gavroche's mop of blonde hair. She didn't see them in the restaurant, so she continued through to the store, and grinned when she immediately spotted Gavroche filling a cup full of cherry icee, a look of concentration on his face.

She snuck up behind him as quietly as possible and tugged on his hair. "When was the last time you got a haircut, huh, Justin Bieber?"

He spun around and glared at her. "Shut up, it does not look like Justin Bieber!"

She laughed and grabbed him, pulling him roughly into her chest. "It kind of does. Hi."

"Hi, dork." He hugged her briefly, and then let go, obviously much too cool to receive too much physical affection from his older sister. She could tell from his smile that he was genuinely happy to see her, however, and it made her chest tight. She missed him like crazy, and hated that he was growing up so much without her. He looked different, almost as tall as her, and definitely lankier now. He looked like he had just had a growth spurt and his body hadn't yet adjusted to his new height.

"Where's Marie?" Eponine asked, looking around for his foster mom.

"She went to the bathroom. She'll be right back. My stuff is in her car."

"Okay. Let me buy that for you. Do you want anything else for the drive?" She grabbed his slushie and a Diet Coke for herself, letting him pick out one salty snack and one candy bar, and paid for the stuff. Marie was back by the time she was through and after they transferred Gav's stuff from her car to Enjolras', they began the drive back to New Orleans.

"So what have you been up to? I haven't really talked to you in a couple of weeks."

"Eh, not much. Greg's been trying to get me to try out for soccer, but I don't really want to." Greg was his foster dad.

"Why not? You're a pretty fast runner. You might like it." Eponine glanced at him, taking in all of the ways he had changed in the last few months. She almost didn't recognize the little baby she had rocked to sleep all those years ago.

"I don't think sports are my thing."

"What is your thing?"

"Hell if I know."

She reached over and lightly punched his arm. "Language, Gavroche. Watch your mouth."

He snorted. "Oh, right. You're one to talk."

"I'm twenty one! I can talk however I want!"

"Age is relative." He pulled out his iPod and plugged it in, putting on some music that Eponine didn't recognize. "Whose car is this anyway? This isn't Courfeyrac's."

"No. His broke down the other night, I was supposed to bring it. This is..." She hesitated for the briefest of moments, but then decided to just get it over with. "...my boyfriend's."

Gavroche turned to look at her, clearly surprised. "Whoa, you're dating someone?"

"Yeah. I mean, he's graduating in a few months and is trying to get into Harvard, or Yale, or NYU, or one of those other fancy places, though, so. I mean, it's going to end. But for now...yeah."

"Uh. You're dating someone that's going to go to Harvard?"

"Possibly. He doesn't know yet."

"Why is he going there now if he's graduating?"

"Law school. There is actually even _more _education after undergrad, Gav."

"So he's loaded, huh?" Gavroche was clearly appraising the car.

"Yeah...I suppose. I don't know, really. His parents have money, but that doesn't necessarily mean that he does now."

"What's his name?"

"Enjolras." It felt weird saying it out loud.

"Why do all of your creepy friends go by their last names?"

"They're not creepy. And honestly, I have no idea. His first name is Gabe. Gabriel. But no one calls him that." Eponine cleared her throat. The more they talked about him, the weirder it felt.

"So you like..._like _like him? _Love _him?" Gavroche put on his most mock fatherly voice and asked sternly, "Do we need to have a talk, young lady?"

Eponine rolled her eyes. "Jesus, Gav. It's just a casual relationship. I like him, but I'm not in love with him or anything." Holy shit, why did that feel like a lie?

"Do I get to meet him and act like a jerk to scare the shit out of him?"

"Do you want to meet him?"

"I don't know. Is he a loser?"

Eponine reached over and smacked him again. "Would I date a loser?"

"Do you really want me to answer that? Because I'm thinking of one right now," Gavroche said pointedly, and she knew he was talking about Montparnasse. He had been such a good guy, before he got messed up in all the wrong shit.

Eponine sighed. "I know. He wasn't always like that, though, Gav. Drugs completely fuck you up and change who you are. He became a different person."

_Much like our sister_, Eponine thought to herself, and as if reading her mine, Gavroche asked hesitantly, "Have you seen Azelma?"

"No. She called me once, about three months ago, but it was in the middle of the night and she just left a voicemail. She was higher than a kite. When I tried to call her back, her phone was disconnected, and it hasn't worked since."

She hated thinking about her sister. She hated thinking about anything that made her feel completely powerless.

"Oh. Well. Nothing we can do about it, I guess," Gavroche mumbled.

"There really isn't, Gav," Eponine said quietly. "She doesn't want to be found, obviously." _If she isn't dead yet._ "But you just have to remember that it's not really her. Like I said, they change you."

"I know."

They were silent for a while, each lost in their own thoughts, and Eponine finally changed the subject.

"So what do you want for dinner?"

"Do you really have to ask? Pizza."

"Thought so."

They kept up a steady stream of chatter the rest of the way to New Orleans, and the drive back seemed significantly shorter than the drive to pick him up. It just felt more like home with Gavroche, no matter where they were.

As soon as they arrived, they lugged his stuff into Cosette's room, Gavroche grumbling the whole time about having to sleep in a room with so much pink shit and Eponine reminding him to be grateful he had a damn bed at all. She soon ordered their pizza and they settled down in front of the TV for an "Iron Man" marathon, Gav's choice.

As Eponine was finally getting him settled for bed, around midnight, Gavroche suddenly asked, "I know you said her phone was off or disconnected or whatever...but do you think you could maybe try Azelma again this week? I haven't seen her in almost two years."

Eponine sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, running her hand nervously through her hair. "Gav...I don't know if it's really such a good idea for you to see her, even if I could get ahold of her. She's probably really, really changed. It might bother you."

"Are you worried about it bothering me or bothering you?" The kid was way too wise for his age.

"Both. I don't want her to disappoint you."

Gav grinned and shrugged. "Yeah, whatever. I have _'stability' _now, remember? Greg and Marie and their white picket fence and my stupid effing suburban middle school?"

"It's good for you, Gavroche," Eponine reminded him gently. "It's having somewhere soft to sleep every night and people that care about you and want you to succeed and not being afraid of getting hit or worse or..." She shrugged. "It's better than our parents gave you."

"It's not better than what you gave me."

"It _is_, Gav. Why do we have this conversation every time I see you? It _is _better. I can't give you those things. I can barely scrape by for myself. School is fucking expensive, and busy, and you deserve what they can give you."

"I'd rather be here, Ep. I miss home." Gavroche still sat up stubbornly, but his eyelids were heavy.

"What, sleeping under I-10 because we had nowhere else to go? You really miss that?" Eponine asked sarcastically.

"I miss being able to do whatever I want." Typical. He had always been something of a free spirit, intensely independent, resourceful, and street-smart. He could charm the pants off of every tourist in the Quarter while simultaneously robbing them blind at only five years old. Sometimes it scared Eponine, actually, because while she always felt bad about stealing after the fact, Gavroche had never seemed to. It's why she wanted to get him out of that life, why she was so willing to send him away. He was another Montparnasse in the making before she had finally listened to a teacher and filed a report against her parents.

"You graduate college in a year. And you're going to be twenty-two, almost twenty-three. The judge would let me live with you if you ask," Gavroche burst out.

Eponine frowned. "You really want to come live with me? Gav, it's probably nothing like you're imagining. It wouldn't be like it is when you're just here for a week visiting."

"I know," he insisted. "But I still want to. I miss New Orleans."

"Oh, but not me, I guess?" she teased, trying to lighten the conversation a bit.

"Nah. You suck."

"Right." She shoved him backwards and quickly tucked the covers up to his chin. "Go to sleep, twerp. We'll figure out what we want to do tomorrow in the morning. Or afternoon, since you'll probably sleep until one."

"Whatever. Good night, Eponine."

"Sleep well." She turned off the light and shut the door on her way out, quickly getting ready for bed herself. Before she laid down, however, she snuck back in to Cosette's room and snuck a quick picture of Gavroche, knocked out in bed. He looked so much younger when he was asleep.

As she climbed into bed, she sent the picture to Enjolras.

_Not so little one is asleep. I told him about you today because he was impressed by your car._

_ How is he?_

_ Good. He already asked if he could come live with me after I graduate in a year. I never know what to tell him. I don't know what's best for him._

She felt embarrassed as soon as she hit send. Talking about Gavroche and how responsible she felt for him was remarkably too deep, too intimate. Enjolras didn't know _that _much about her past, and she intended to keep it that way. He didn't even know she had a drug-addict for a sister, come to think of it. And he really didn't need to, not for the amount of time they had left together.

_Do you want to take care of him like that?_ Enjolras finally texted back. _It's a big responsibility._

_ I know. I always want to take care of him. I just don't know if I'm best for him._

_ So can I meet him this week?_

Ah, so he still wanted to. Gavroche hadn't seemed opposed to it.

_Tuesday? We can go grab dinner somewhere. Gav really loves Courf, do you mind if he goes along, too?_

_ Not at all. Might make it less awkward._

_ Cool. I'll call you tomorrow night._

_ Okay. Miss you._

Eponine smiled and tossed the phone aside, snuggling under the covers. Who would have thought was Enjolras would be such a sap?

* * *

**Hm, some interesting developments in this chapter, for sure, and a little bit of backstory.**

**More of that to come in the next.**

**Please let me know what you think of all that's happening! And thanks for reading and being awesome and all of that!**


	11. Chapter 11

Two days later at lunch, Eponine couldn't stand looking at Gavroche's hair anymore. He looked like a wannabe teenybopper.

"Seriously, Gav. Please let's get it cut today. I wasn't kidding about the Justin Bieber comment."

"Shut up." He grabbed a straw wrapper and blew it at her from across the diner booth, hitting her square in the forehead. "Score!"

"Courf is going to say you look like a dumbass, too," she warned, ignoring the straw wrapper.

"Whatever. My girlfriend likes it." Gavroche smirked and took a sip of his Coke.

Eponine's mouth fell open. "What? Girlfriend? Since when do you have a girlfriend?"

"Well she's not really my girlfriend. I just like her." Now he looked a little embarrassed as he backtracked.

Eponine laughed and clapped her hands. "Oh my God! My baby is all grown up! What's her name?"

"Natalie," Gavroche mumbled. "She's in my English class. She's going to the spring formal with me in a few weeks."

At that moment, Eponine spotted Courfeyrac walking through the doors of the diner and waved him over. "Courf, you made it just in time! Gavroche has a _girlfriend!"_

Gavroche stood up and gave Courfeyrac a typical, one armed boy hug.

"Who the hell is Gavroche? I'm pretty sure this little shithead is Justin Bieber. What the hell is with your hair, dude?" Courfeyrac immediately asked, and Eponine laughed harder.

"Jesus! Fine. I'll get it cut. Hi to you, too, jerk." Gavroche sat down after shoving Courfeyrac onto the bench in front of him and Eponine just smirked. She knew his hair looked ridiculous.

"So how's it going, dude?" Courfeyrac asked. "In the big leagues now with a girlfriend and everything?"

"She's not really my girlfriend," Gavroche explained again, looking much more comfortable with this topic now that Courfeyrac was there. "She sits in front of me in English class and I asked her to the spring formal a few days ago. She said yes."

"Nice! Is she hot?"

Eponine rolled her eyes and grabbed a menu, pretending to tune them out and read it. She glanced at her phone as it lit up with a text.

_Be there in three minutes._

She sighed nervously, glad that Courfeyrac showed up ahead of Enjolras. He had such an easy way about him and made Gavroche feel so comfortable, it would probably make Enjolras more at ease, too. She didn't know what she was so worried about, anyway. Who cared if Gavroche liked Enjolras or not? It wasn't like he would be sticking around forever.

"Enjolras is almost here," Eponine said absently. Gavroche looked at her and grinned slowly as Eponine narrowed her eyes. "And you _are _going to be nice to him, Gav. No embarrassing stories or you'll wake up tomorrow to find absolutely NO hair on your head at all because I'll shave it all off in your sleep."

His eyes widened innocently. "Me, embarrass you in front of your boyfriend? I would never..."

"Whoa, boyfriend?" Courf's head whipped around to her instantly. "You guys finally started calling it what it is?"

Eponine shrugged. "Yeah, but it's not a big deal. And shut up, he's here. Get up, Gav, it's polite." Eponine rose and smiled nervously as Enjolras walked towards them. He looked as calm and normal as ever, comfortable and hot as hell in a tight red t-shirt.

"Hey." He kissed her cheek and quickly hugged her before turning to Gavroche and holding out his hand. "Hi. Gavroche, right? I'm Enjolras."

Gavroche studied him carefully, his expression hard to read as they shook hands. "Hi. Nice to meet you."

"Hey, Courf." Enjolras gestured to Eponine to sit and then slid into the booth next to her.

"Hey; sorry, Chief, but Gav and I seem to have missed the memo about wearing red today."

Eponine glanced down at her red coat and then at Enjolras' red t-shirt and blushed. They even looked like a damn couple. Shit.

"Haha, so funny. And not planned." Eponine shrugged her coat off to prove a point, surprised when Enjolras just laughed it off.

"Great minds think alike, I guess." He grabbed a menu and asked for water when the waitress came to get Enjolras' drink order. "So what are we doing today?"

"Insectarium," Courfeyrac replied immediately. "After we get Gav's Justin Bieber hair cut."

"Bugs? Cool. I haven't been there before."

Gavroche was very quiet, Eponine noticed, and studying Enjolras intently. Enjolras seemed completely unruffled, even with Gavroche's eyes glued to him. "We'll probably go get beignets from Cafe du Monde later, too," Eponine added. "Gav misses them."

"They're pretty incomparable."

They all ordered food when the waitress came back, and Eponine realized she was fidgeting nervously. Enjolras put his hand on her thigh underneath the table and squeezed, gently stroking her leg through her denim jeans. It was just so strange, being here with both Enjolras and Gavroche. And Courfeyrac, but he didn't really count. He was chattering with Gavroche about some new video game they both played, and Enjolras was clearly feigning interest.

"Hey, you okay?" She suddenly felt his voice against her ear and looked over at him.

"I'm fine. This is just strange. Thanks for coming, though." She squeezed his hand under the table and smiled.

"No problem. You're my _girlfriend, _remember?" He nudged her shoulder with his and turned back to Gavroche and Courfeyrac.

Finally, Gavroche turned to address Enjolras directly. "So Eponine said you're going to law school. I thought all lawyers were jerks?"

Eponine kicked him under the table, but Enjolras just smiled. "There are different kinds of lawyers. Public, private, government counsel, corporate lawyers, criminal, environmental, constitutional, immigration...the list goes on. Many of them probably are jerks, just like any other profession."

"What kind of lawyer do you want to be?" Gavroche actually looked semi-interested.

"Probably international. Or working in labor and employment, protecting people's rights in the workplace. Hopefully not a jerk."

"Hm." Eponine couldn't tell whether that met with Gavroche's approval or not. "Will you make a lot of money?"

Eponine was about to reprimand him for his rude comment, but Enjolras answered right away and didn't sound offended in the slightest. "Hopefully enough that I don't have to struggle financially. Money isn't everything, but it's definitely nice to have. It makes life easier."

Gavroche nodded in approval at this answer and turned back to Courfeyrac, only acknowledging Enjolras a few more times throughout lunch. Once they were done eating, they all piled into Enjolras' car, on a mission to get Gav's hair cut before going to the Insectarium. Eponine felt better once Gavroche looked more like a human and less like a walking ball of fuzz.

Once they were at the Insectarium, both Gavroche and Enjolras loosened up somewhat. The place was a science geek's dream, and though not necessarily a _science _geek, Enjolras was a geek, nonetheless, and enjoyed learning anything new. Eponine made Courfeyrac back off and stay near her as Enjolras and Gavroche played a game designing their own bugs to see which one would actually survive in their chosen climate. (Gavroche won, only because of a poorly designed exterior shell on Enjolras' bug.) And she almost fell over in the bug kitchen when Enjolras tossed a chocolate chip cricket cookie to Gavroche before popping his own in his mouth, grinning at the sound the crunchy cricket made as he chewed. Gavroche ate his own with a similar grin and then began enthusiastically peppering the chef with questions about what other bugs he could eat. Eponine could see Gavroche's acceptance of Enjolras at that moment, and it made her feel ridiculously giddy.

Enjolras turned to Eponine with another cookie held out and she quickly shook her head. "Uh uh. No way! I'm not eating that."

"Come on, it wasn't bad! Honestly."

"You eat it then."

"Fine." He popped it in his mouth and laughed at the expression on Eponine's face. "What? Bugs are edible! People eat them in different cultures all over the world. It's not gross. It doesn't even taste bad." He leaned down to kiss her and Eponine quickly blocked his lips with her hand.

"Ew, no. You're not kissing me until after you've brushed your teeth."

"You're not kissing her at all while I'm around," Gavroche suddenly interrupted, brandishing a chopstick at Enjolras. "And look, bug noodles. They're pretty good."

Enjolras winked at her and followed Gavroche back to the counter where the chef was serving up some other gross concoction, and Eponine couldn't help the content and satisfied feeling that suddenly filled her chest. They were getting along better than expected and she could tell how hard Enjolras was trying. He _wanted _Gavroche to like him because he wanted to make Eponine happy. No one had ever wanted to make her happy before, just because they cared about her. It made her breath catch in her throat, and she felt Courfeyrac's arm snake around her shoulders knowingly.

"Ah, young love." He sighed wistfully and laughed when Eponine elbowed him.

Love, indeed.

* * *

After an afternoon at the Insectarium and a trip to Cafe du Monde for dinner beignets (not the healthiest meal in the world, but whatever), Enjolras dropped Eponine and Gavroche off at home. Courfeyrac had left much earlier to get ready for a date that night, and even without his manic presence, things went smoothly. As soon as he got out of Enjolras' car, Gavroche bounded straight inside without a word of goodbye. Eponine sighed in annoyance as she looked after him.

"I'm sorry, he's so fucking rude..."

Enjolras just shrugged it off. "He seems like a good kid, Eponine. Today was fun."

"Yeah, it was. Thank you for coming, I really do think he liked you." She tugged on the hem of Enjolras' t-shirt and stepped closer, tilting her head to look up at him. "He wasn't too mean, was he? He didn't give you a hard time when I wasn't watching?"

"What, you think I can't hold my own against a thirteen year old?"

"Not that one," Eponine laughed. "He's been around the block a few times, Enj."

"Yeah, but he still knows how to be a kid. I'm sure that's thanks to you." Enjolras dipped his head down and gently pressed his lips against hers. Eponine immediately stepped closer, surprising herself by wrapping her arms around his neck and deepening the kiss. It was an uncharacteristic move on her part, but she just wanted to be closer to him. It had only been a few days, but she missed him, and didn't care whether or not they were putting on a show for the neighbors.

Enjolras froze for a minute, taken aback by her actions, but quickly snapped back into action, backing her up against the car and running his tongue over her bottom lip. Eponine whimpered as she felt one of his knees slide her legs apart, and she gasped as his hands slipped inside her coat to cup her bottom. In the span of a few seconds, she had gone from mildly turned on (as she always was around him) to tempted to fuck him right there in the street on the hood of his car.

She was just about to push him away when her phone vibrated in her pocket. Enjolras' lips stilled against hers and he slowly backed up, letting out a defeated sigh. Eponine smirked as she took in his swollen lips and reached into her pocket to grab her phone.

_You don't have to make out with him in the driveway, Ep. He can come in._

Eponine snorted and showed the text to Enjolras, who blushed crimson. "Guess you're invited in. If you want to, that is...I know you probably have a million other things to do, and you probably made plans that are way more entertaining and important than hanging out with me and my brother tonight."

Enjolras smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear. "No plans. I'd love to come in."

"Oh. Okay." Eponine took a deep breath and fixed her rumpled clothes before taking his hand and leading Enjolras up to the house. They walked through the front door to find Gavroche on the couch watching some sort of greatest car chases countdown show on TV. He resolutely ignored them, so Eponine hung her coat up and walked into the kitchen, Enjolras trailing after her. "Do you want something to drink?"

"I'll make some coffee."

Eponine shook her head as she watched him; the boy drank coffee no matter what time of day, and he now knew exactly where Cosette kept theirs. Eponine was pretty sure the amount of caffeine Enjolras inhaled on a daily basis was part of the reason he slept so little, but there was absolutely no stopping him.

"You and your coffee." She grabbed a regular Coke for Gavroche and a Diet for herself and went back into the living room, handing Gavroche his drink. "If you want snacks, just go help yourself, Gav. I have cheddar popcorn and chips, probably some Nutella somewhere..."

"K. Hey, do you think you could call Azelma tonight? Maybe she'll answer and we could see her tomorrow." Gavroche didn't look at her as he asked, and Eponine could tell he was trying to make it seem like a nonchalant request. But just the fact that he asked, again, meant it was a big deal. He wanted to see his other sister, even if she had a history of letting him down.

Eponine felt Enjolras' eyes on her back and nodded slowly. "Yeah, I'll call her. I can't promise that she'll answer, though." She sat next to Enjolras in the big, oversized armchair and curled her legs beneath her.

They were all quiet for a while, only Gavroche occasionally commenting on the crazy car chase show. Eventually, Eponine felt Enjolras' hand in her hair, twisting the long strands around his fingers. "Who is Azelma?" he whispered, low enough that Gavroche couldn't hear.

She glanced at him and shrugged. "My sister. She's not around very much."

His hand stilled. "How many other siblings do you have that I don't know about?"

"That's it – just Azelma and Gav." She gave him a significant look, one that clearly said to drop the subject for now, and turned back to the TV, hoping Enjolras got the hint. He didn't say anything else.

Around ten o'clock, Gavroche finally turned the TV off and stood. "I'm going to bed. See you guys tomorrow."

"Good night." Eponine watched him close the door to Cosette's bedroom and then turned back to Enjolras, whose own eyes looked heavy. "Are you staying tonight? I know I said no sleepovers, but..."

"I wouldn't mind." His hands tightened on her waist and Eponine swatted them away, standing and walking towards the kitchen.

"You're more than welcome to stay, but hands off, buddy. There's a thirteen year old kid in the house who does _not _need to hear his sister doing the nasty."

Before she could change her mind, Eponine grabbed her phone from the counter and found Azelma's number in her contacts. When her sister's phone actually began to ring, Eponine almost dropped hers in shock. She couldn't believe it. Shit, she didn't plan what to say! She thought the phone would either go straight to voicemail or tell her the number was disconnected as it usually did over the last few months.

"Hello?"

"Azelma?" Her voice sounded the same, slightly raspy and lazy. Eponine swallowed around the lump in her throat, immediately trying to analyze any small differences. Did she sound alright? Was she sick, or hurt?

"Eponine? Whoa. Hi."

"Hi. I...uh, I didn't think I would actually get ahold of you." She leaned against the counter and closed her eyes, glad Enjolras hadn't followed her into the kitchen.

"Yeah, my phone is pretty off and on. How are you?"

She sounded okay, Eponine thought, and she didn't seem like she was drunk or high at the moment. Her words were clear and her train of thought was definitely coherent. "I'm doing well. How are you?"

"Oh, you know. Getting by."

"Hm. Yeah." Eponine cleared her throat and said nervously, "Listen, Gavroche is here visiting this week. We were wondering if you wanted to have dinner with us tomorrow night? We'd both like to see you. He's asked about you a few times."

"Oh, uh...well." Eponine frowned at the hesitation in Azelma's voice, her temper suddenly flaring. Even after months of worry and serious denial, her sister still pushed her buttons only seconds into a phone call. It was pathetic on her part.

But seriously? Azelma hadn't been heard from in months, hadn't seen Gavroche in nearly two years, and she sounded like she wanted to say no? Typical.

"Gavroche keeps asking about you," Eponine said insistently. "He's changed a lot, 'Zelma, and you haven't seen him in almost two years. You owe it to him to show up for at _least_ a few minutes." And just like that, a semi-pleasant conversation turned snappish and annoyed. She couldn't help it.

"Jesus, Ep. Okay! I was only going to say that I'm supposed to work tomorrow night, but I'll get someone to cover my shift."

Eponine winced, immediately feeling guilty. Her sister was actually working? The last time she saw her, she had been in absolutely no shape to hold down a job. "I'm sorry. I didn't think..." She sighed and tried again, softer this time, and more sincere. "Thank you. It will mean a lot to him, and I'll be really happy to see you, too."

"Thanks. Where should I meet you guys?"

"Um. How about Camellia Grill on Carrollton?"

"Sure. Is 5:30 okay?"

"Yeah, that sounds good. I'm excited to see you, 'Zelma."

"Yeah, me too. See you tomorrow." Azelma hung up before Eponine could say anything else, and she slowly lowered the phone and stared at it, blinking owlishly. She couldn't believe she had actually just talked to her sister. She had spent so long shoving thoughts of her out of her mind that it was a shock to hear her sounding well. Hopefully she really _was_ well, and not just able to fool Eponine with a quick phone conversation.

She would know for sure tomorrow, she supposed.

Enjolras appeared in the kitchen doorway, his curiosity barely suppressed. "So, uh...you called your sister?"

"Yeah." Eponine hopped onto the counter. "You must think I'm crazy, randomly learning I have a brother and then a sister and knowing what you do about my parents..."

"Not crazy, no. But there's a lot I don't know." He leaned next to her and said hesitantly, "You don't have to tell me anything, though, Eponine, but if you want to..."

She studied him intently for a several seconds and finally said quickly, "She's an addict. She has been for a few years. Honestly, I'm surprised she's not dead. But she sounded fine tonight and said she has a job." Eponine shrugged. "Maybe staying away from me made her get her shit together. She always told me I just made her feel bad about herself."

Enjolras frowned and gently touched her arm. "I'm sorry."

"Thanks." Eponine grabbed his arm and pulled him in front of her, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Enjolras leaned his head against her chest, his body comfortably nestled between her legs. "I thought I could save her," Eponine admitted quietly. "Just like I saved Gavroche. But I haven't even done that, really...he's still got a lot of time left to get fucked up."

Enjolras gently stroked her back. "You can't control everything or everyone, Ep. You can only do the best you can."

"I know. I just don't know if I did that for her."

"How old is she?"

"Twenty. Almost twenty-one. She's only eleven months younger than me."

Enjolras pulled away to look at her incredulously. "The way you just talked about her I thought she was barely older than Gavroche. I can't believe you feel so responsible for her."

"Yeah, well...I'm the oldest, either way. We stuck together when we were younger, and she wasn't so..." Eponine paused, looking for the right words. "She wasn't so fragile when we were kids. She was as tough as me. But then the hurricane happened and everything went to hell and...you know."

"No. Actually, I don't," he reminded her, and Eponine sighed, leaning her cheek against the top of his head as he moved it back to her chest.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay."

Eponine raised her eyebrows, waiting for him to say something else or begin to pressure her regardless of his words, but Enjolras stayed silent. With no warning, a burst of panic suddenly shot through her chest. Being with him felt so good. He was so comforting and stable, and took everything he learned about her in stride. He didn't seem to care about her crazy past and her flaws and her beyond crazy, dangerous family.

He was too good to be true.

Eponine squeezed her eyes shut as realization washed over her.

Oh. He _was _too good to be true. He wasn't staying. He didn't need to be freaked out over these things he was learning about her because they were just temporary for him. He could play the good boyfriend now because Enjolras knew in a few months, he wouldn't have to. But for now, hey, the sex was good, and they always had a nice time together. Eponine inwardly cringed, furious with the things she had let herself feel that day. It was so stupid of her to get attached to him. No matter how wonderful and supportive Enjolras acted, he would be gone in almost no time. And if she let herself love him, she risked another broken heart.

She swallowed heavily and sighed, gently pushing him away from her. "Hey, listen...maybe it's not such a good idea for you to stay tonight. I don't think it's fair to Gavroche."

Enjolras frowned and rested his hands on her thighs. "Okay, if you don't want me to. That's fine." He cocked his head, sensing her shift in mood. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." She forced a smile and shrugged. "Just nervous about seeing my sister, I guess." That wasn't a total lie.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?"

"Yeah. It's probably not smart to have the guy that just met your brother sleep over. I don't want him to feel uncomfortable."

Enjolras slowly nodded and took a step back. "You're right, it's over stepping for me. Too soon."

Eponine nodded and hopped off the counter, leading him to the front door. "Thanks for coming today. You're surprisingly great, now that we're not fighting all the time."

"Yeah, what happened to that? I kind of miss it." Enjolras smiled and kissed the top of her head as he opened the front door. He stepped outside, but hesitated and turned back to look at her. He looked so _knowing, _like he could see right through her, that it made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. He was too close. "Listen, if you need me tomorrow, with your sister and everything, you know you can call, right? And if not me, then Grantaire or Courfeyrac or someone. Don't deal with it on your own if you don't want to."

Eponine nodded quickly, annoyed at the lump that unexpectedly formed in her throat at his words. "I...yeah. Okay."

He stepped forward again and kissed her, his hand lingering on her cheek. Her eyes fluttered closed despite her silent protestations and she kissed him back automatically, as if she couldn't even help it. After a few seconds, Enjolras slowly pulled away.

"Good night, Ep."

"Bye." She watched him until he was safely in his car, then went back inside and closed the door. She had done some really, really dumb things in her short life, Eponine knew; however, she was pretty sure that falling in love with Enjolras was the dumbest.

* * *

**I'm so sorry for the longer time between updates! I've had to really buckle down and focus at work lately; the time leading up to the holidays is always crazy as kids start to get hopped up on sugar and thoughts of Santa and start to challenge things behaviorally. Meanwhile, I still have to teach the little shits AND wrangle their crazy asses. THREE DAYS OF SCHOOL UNTIL BREAK. And then only THREE WEEKS UNTIL CHRISTMAS BREAK. Not that I'm counting or anything.**

**BTW, I'm still working on _The Right Order, _too, I've just been on a real roll with this one and wanted to keep it going. Hope to hear from all of you lovely readers with your thoughts on this latest chapter! Thank you for reading, and if I don't update again before (though I hope I will), HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**


End file.
